Pervert
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : Salahkan Luhan yang pergi meninggalkan Minseok terlalu lama, hingga membuat Minseok menjadi Hamster liar. Xiumin / Minseok - Luhan XiuHan-LuMin TaoHun-HunTao and Other Exo Member / Couple
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin / Minseok- Luhan XiuHan-LuMin

and Other Exo member / Couple

Rate : -MMMMM-NCNCNCNCNCNC-

Genre : - YAOI and Chaptered

**Summary :** Salahkan Luhan yang pergi meninggalkan Minseok terlalu lama

hingga membuat Minseok menjadi Hamster liar.

* * *

><p>Story Request from : -KAGAK ADA YANG NGEREQUEST SAMA SEKALI-<p>

Inspirasi cerita : tidak ada inspirasi dari siapapun, ini hanya iseng belaka.! Ini terjadi karena bendera Yadong yang terus berkibar didalam otak.

Ini ff Full NC pertama yang aku publish di ffn. #NyengirSetan

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING...!<strong>

#KibarBenderaYadong #KibarSempakXiuHan #NariAlaGrowl

1. Yang merasa masih dibawah umur dilarang membaca cerita ini. Kalo kalian maksa aku ga mau nanggung ataupun ngejawab (?)

2. kalian gak perlu nyiapin barang apapun pas baca epep abal-abal ini. Itu loh Kayak tissue, air es 2 galon, kipas angin dengan kekuatan super duper, baca tiduran dikamar sambil pake selimut, atau baca dikamar mandi biar bisa langsung nyebur. Epepnya gak terlalu khot kok.! Jadi kalian bisa santai aja bacanya. Cukup siapin Mental. #NyengirSetan

HIPPII RIIDDIIIINGGG dan jangan MERINDIIING...! #Lagilagi #NyengirSetan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 "SOLO"<strong>

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih untuk hari ini.!" Teriak semua anggota Exo seraya membungkuk pada para pelatih dance mereka setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menyelesaikan latihan rutin di gedung SM entertainment.

"Huft,, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Beruntung kita diberi libur sehari oleh manajer hyung besok." Ujar jongdae sang main vocal Exo sambil merapihkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas gendonnya.

"Baby panda,, bagaimana kalau bethok kita pergi keluar.?" Tanya Sehun pada kekasih pandanya.

"Kau mau kita kemana Sehunnie,.?" Tanya Tao. "Kita pergi menonton, thepertinya ada film baguth." Jawab Sehun. "Baiklah, aku ikut katamu saja." Ucap Tao sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun.

"Ckk..! kalian beruntung bisa beristirahat, sedangkan kami." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Itu kan sudah kewajibanmu. Kau, Junmyeon hyung, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing Hyung, dan Jongin kan memang ada jadwal pribadi." Jawab Chen.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Kau benar, kami semua punya jadwal kecuali Minseok hyung, Kau Jongdae Sshi dan kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah orang yang disebutkan satu per satu.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya besok sebelum mereka berangkat ke Shanghai untuk Konser solo mereka. Kyungsoo harus menjalani syuting dramanya, Junmyeon harus menghadiri sebuah acara mewakili anggota Exo, Yixing pergi ke China untuk Syuting menjadi MC pengganti di acara musik, Chanyeol harus tinggal di rumah Roommatenya, Jongin yang harus melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dan Baekhyun harus pergi ke Drama musikalnya. Sedangkan Minseok, Jongdae, Sehun dan Tao saja yang tidak punya jadwal pribadi.

Sebenarnya Suho mengajak mereka untuk ikut untuk menemaninya, namun mereka semua menolak karena ingin melakukan kegiatan mereka pribadi terutama pasangan Huntao, mereka akan selalu pergi berkencan setiap ada waktu luang.

Dan jangan tanyakan dimana Kris dan Luhan. Kalian sudah tahu kemana Kris pergi sedangkan Luhan sudah dua minggu ini meninggalkan Minseok sang kekasih beserta semua anggota Exo karena harus syuting Film perdanya di China.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai siang, matahari hampir sejajar dengan ubun-ubun. Dan dorm Exo mulai terlihat sepi. Sejak semalam Chanyeol menginap di Roommate, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke lokasi syuting masing-masing, Yixing sudah berangkat ke China tadi malam seusai latihan di dorm, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon baru saja pergi satu jam yang lalu.

Tao dan Sehun sedang bersiap dikamar mereka. Memilih pakaian mana yang harus mereka gunakan hari itu. Mereka akan menonton malam hari, namun mereka akan pergi dari siang. Itu karena mereka berdua akan berkeliling mencari barang-barang bermerk di deretan toko-toko yang akan mereka lewati nanti ataupun duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk menikmati bubble tea kesukaan Sehun.

"Cklek,.!" Sehun dan Tao keluar dari kamar mereka. "Hyung,.! Kami berangkat yah..!" teriak Sehun dan Tao bersamaan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sehun dan tao menghampiri kamar Minseok dan membuka pintu. Mereka melihat Minseok tengah asik dengan ponsel miliknya dengan airphone menggantung dikedua telinganya.

"Haaahh! Pantath thaja hyung tidak menjawab perkataan kami.!" Ucap Sehun. Menyadari ada dua orang pasangan dimabuk cinta dihadapannya, Minseok langsung melepaskan airphone di telinganya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah ada tanda tanya besar yang keluar dari dahinya.

"Aku dan Tao akan pergi keluar thekarang. Tadi kami pamit pada hyung, tapi hyung tak menjawab." Ucap Sehun.

"Aah,, mianhae aku sedang asik mendengarkan lagu, jadi aku tak mendengar suara kalian." Jawab Minseok.

"Ne, tak apa hyung. Oh ya hyung, apa kau yakin tidak ingin pergi keluar bersama Jongdae hyung,.?" Tanya Tao. "Wae,.?" Minseok balik bertanya.

"Nanti kau thendirian dirumah." Jawab Sehun. "Aisshh,, nan Gwaenchana. Aku ingin menikmati waktu luangku sendirian." Jawab Minseok. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mianhae kami tak bisa mengajakmu hyung." Ucap Sehun. "Tak apa, lagipula aku tak ingin menggangu kencan kalian berdua." Jawab Minseok.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat hyung,.!" Ucap Huntao serempak. "Ne,!" Jawab Minseok. kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Huntao couple yang kemudian hilang ditelan pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu giliran Jongdae yang memasuki kamar Minseok.

"Hyung, kau yakin tak ingin ikut denganku mengunjungi rumah ibuku,.?" Tanya Jongdae. "Ibuku sudah menyiapkan makanan enak dirumah." Tambah Jongdae sambil duduk disamping Minseok. "Aku yakin Dae aah, aku ingin dirumah saja." Jawab Minseok."Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ne,!" Ne, tentu saja.!" Jawab Minseok.

"Hyung,.! Kau pasti sangat merindukan Luhan Hyung,!" Tambah Jongdae. "Aa-ah itu." Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sedikit,!" Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Kudengar dari manajer hyung kalau Syutingnya akan segera selesai. Dan Luhan hyung akan pulang. lagipula besok kita akan pergi ke Shanghai, kurasa dia akan pulang hari ini."

"Aku tidak yakin Dae aah, bisa saja dia langsung pergi ke Shanghai dari Tianjin tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu kesini." Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Benar juga sih, tapi setidaknya besok kalian akan bertemu di Shanghai saat konser." Jelas Jongdae.

"Hmm kau benar,.!" Minseok mengangguk –angguk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat hyung, mungkin aku akan pulang larut." Ujar Jongdae. "Ne, berhati-hatilah.!" Balas Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah berlalu, Minseok melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. "Sudah pukul Lima sore. Lirih Minseok. "Apalagi yang harus kulakukan,?" Minseok sudah merasa bosan selama Lima jam setelah Jongdae dan Huntao pergi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya dan berbaring diranjang. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Minseok.

"Jadi kau akan pulang? aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu." Ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku sangat merindukan sentuhanmu." Tangan Minseok mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di sekitar dadanya.

"Ahh~" desah Minseok. kini tangannya mulai mengangkat t-shirt yang melekat ditubuhnya. "Aahh~" tangan Minseok mulai memainkan nipplenya sendiri. Sesekali dia memutar-mutarkan telunjukknya di nipple miliknya dan dia akan kembali mendesah. "Aahh~" desah Minseok dengan mata tertutup.

Tak lama setelah itu tangan kanan Minseok mulai turun kebawah, meremas bokongnya sendiri lalu naik keatas tepatnya keselangkannya. Mengelus little baozinya lembut. "Ngghhh!" Desah Minseok. sambil terus mengelus junior yang kini mulai menggelembung dibalik celana pendek yang dipakainya.

Tak mau bermain lama Minseok langsung menurunkan celana pendeknya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tak lupa dia juga membuka celana dalamnya hingga memperlihatkan little baozinya yang sudah setengah berdiri.

"Mmmhhh Aaahh~" Minseok mendesah saat tangan kanannya mulai mengocok miliknya yang berukuran sedang. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia memelintir nipplenya. Perlahan tangannya maju mundur. Suara desahannya akan terdengar seirama beriringan dengan kocokan (?) yang dilakukan tangannya di juniornya.

"Nggghhh sssshhh,.Lu~!" Sesekali Minseok memberi tekanan di juniornya juga diujung kepalanya (?).

"Aaahhh~ Lu~ I wanna you here!" Rancau Minseok sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesekali mulutnya akan terbuka lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat indah. Menggigit dan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nikmat yang tak terkira mengalir diseluruh sendi tubuhnya.

Minseok menghentikan kegiatan dijuniornya, dia menjilati lengannya kemudian mengarahkannya ke holenya sendiri.

"Aaaarrggghh~" Minseok berteriak saat jarinya mulai memasuki holenya. Minseok memaju mundurkan jarinya, menyodok holenya dengan jarinya sendiri. "Aaahhh~ ini nikmathh aahh~ apalagi jika kau yang me—lakukhannyah Lu~ aah.!" rancau Minseok.

"Arrghh.!" Minseok berteriak saat Sebuah Sextoys berukuran sedang masuk kedalam hole sempitnya. Beruntung tak ada siapapun di dorm, jadi tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakan ataupundesahannya. Tak lama setelah itu Minseok mulai memasukkan sextoys kedalam holenya. Menyodok-nyodokkannya lalu mulai menekan tombol on hingga membuat sextoyss tersebut bergetar didalam hole Minseok.

"Ssshhh aahhh~ oohh~" rancau Minseok. kini tangan kanan Minseok setia memaju mundurkan sex toys di holenya dengan getar medium. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bekerja memanjakan benda panjang yang menegang diselangkangannya. "Aahh ssshh~ fuck meehh! Nnggghhh!" Minseok terus merancau.

Beberapa menit berlalu Minseok merubah posisinya jadi berjongkok dan mulai memasukkan kembali sex toys kedalam miliknya. "Aaarrhhh,.!" Minseok mulai menaik turunkan bokongnnya yang menancap pada sextoys. Tak lupa dia memakaikan sextosy lainnya di junior nya dan mulai menekan tombol on. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi ranjang miliknya. "Ssshhhh" Minseok bisa merasakan getaran nikmat di juniornya berkat sextoyss yang dia pakai.

"TTIIPPP TTTIIIIPPP DDDDrrrrrrDDDD,..." #backsound gagal again.

Minseok mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dilihatnya nama Luhan tertulis di ponselnya. Kemudian Minseok mengangkatnya. "Yoboseooh~" Minsoek berusaha menahan desahannya agar tak didengar Luhan. "Baby~ kau kenapa, kenapa suaramu terdengar..?" tanya Luhan. "A-aniiih~" masih berusaha menahan desahannya sambil menaik turunkan bokong yang masih setia menggenjot sex toys yang menancap di holenya.

"Baby jangan katakan kalau kau sedang bermain solo saat aku tak ada di dorm, atau sekarang kau sedang melakukannya bersama Jongdae,.? Aku bersumpah aku melihat fotomu pergi keluar bersama jongdae beberapa hari lalu. Ada fans yang mengirimkannya ke akun IG ku!" Cerca Luhan dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Mian-haeeehhh aaah" Minseok tak bisa menahan lagi suara desahannya. "A—aku bermain sendiri nggghhh tak ada-ah siapa—phun dirumah Ssshhh, merekah pergi!" Jawab Minseok sambil menaik-turunkan bokongnya. Kini Minseok menaikkan volume getaran di sextoys yang menancap dibokongnya juga yang melingkar di juniornya menjadi fast.

"Kap-han kau pulang eoh ssshhh?" Tanya Minseok. "Baby, kau membuatku gila.!" Luhan terus menggeser-geser posisi duduknya setiap mendengar desahan sexy Minseok dari ponselnya. "Ohh Shit,.!" Luhan melihat sesuatu yang menggelembung dibalik jeans yang dipakainya.

"Tahan sampai aku datang baby,.!" Ucap Luhan sambil terus menggeser posisi duduknya. "Mwoohhh ssshhh.! Apaaah maksudmu—uuhhhh?" Tanya Minseok. Seluruh tubuhnya kini penuh dengan keringat. "Sebentar lagi aku sampai di dorm. jadi tahan dulu sampai aku datang."

"Sshhh aahhh aku tidak bisaahh oohhh~ " Jawab Minseok. "Aigooo!" Wajah Luhan kini berkeringat. "Fuck mee lu~ aaahh" teriak Minseok. "Oh god baby~!" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan. Luhan semakin gelisah.

Tangan kiri Minseok menggenggam erat ujung sprei lalu kemudian dia melepaskan ponsel yang digenggam di tangan kanannya saat dia tak bisa lagi menahan nikmat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. "Aaahh honey ahhh fasterrhhh oohhh~" Minseok terus mempercepat genjotan bokongnya diatas sextoys yang menancap di holenya.

"Aaahhh honey I wanna Aaahh Ssshh CCCuuuummmhh ! Lu~~ teriak Minseok. Kemudian Cairan sperma Minseok membanjiri lantai kamarnya. Minseok terkulai dan mulai mengeluarkan sextoys dari holenya kemudian mencopot sextoys lain yang masih melingkar di juniornya.

"Cklek,.!" Minseok menoleh kearah pintu.! Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. "Baby,, apa kau baru saja memanggilku,? kau benar-benar nakal." Ucap namja bermata rusa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Minseok mengelap keringat didahinya dan menatap pada Luhan. "Ini salahmu honey, kau meninggalkanku selama dua minggu." Jawab Minseok. "Pokoknya kau harus menerima hukumannya." Luhan menyeringai.

"Hukuman? Aku suka dihukum." Jawab Minseok. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakuan wahai tuan rusaku." Minseok menatap Luhan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk menggoda Luhan. "Baiklah, jangan menyesal. Aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu sekarang.!" Ancam Luhan. "Apa itu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan langsung melempar tas gendongnya, lalu membuka T-shirt miliknya, dan menyisakan celana jeans yang menempel di tubunya. Minseok bisa melihat ABS Luhan yang terlihat lumayan sexy.

"So~~ menungginglah, aku akan memberikamu hukuman,.!" Perintah Luhan. "Baiklah tuan! Aku akan menurut,.!" Minseok kembali menggoda Luhan dengan menjilat bibirnya. Lalu menungging seperti apa yang diperintahkan Luhan.

Luhan tak tahan saat melihat bokong sexy milik Minseok. Namun dia harus memberikan hukuman dulu pada kekasihnya itu sebelum menyantap Minseok secara besar-besaran (?)

"Baiklah,, anggap ini sebagai makanan pembuka.!" Ucap Luhan. Luhan mengambil sebuah majalah yag terletak diatas nakas disamping ranjang Minseok, menggulungnya kemudian memukulkannya ke bokong mulus Minseok.

"Plakk.!" Luhan memukul bokong Minseok. "Aaahhh!" Teriak Minseok saat Luhan memukulkan majalah tersebut ke bokongnya. "Kau nakal sekali, berani-beraninya kau bermain solo eoh.! Plaaakkkkk.!"

"Aaahhh..! maafkan aku tuan, ini kulakukan karena tuan terlalu lama meninggalkanku, aku sangat kesepian. Aahhh!" Minseok kembali berteriak setiap Luhan memukul bokongnya. "Tapi suara desahanmu itu telah membangunkan adik kecilku. Plakk,.!"

"Aa-aah..!" Minseok kembali berteriak. Namun kali ini teriakannya lebih terdengar seperti suara desahan. Little Baozi kembali menegang setiap Luhan memukulkan majalah yang dia gulung ke bokong Minseok ataupun ketika Luhan meremas bokong sexy Minseok. dan setiap Minseok berteriak dan mendesah maka Baby Xi yang akan menggelembung.

"Kau benar-benar nakal eoh..! plakk.!" Luhan kembali memukul bokong Minseok. "Tuan, apa kau tidak punya hukuman yang lain." Minseok menyeringai sambil menatap Luhan. "Tenang saja baby, makanan pembukannya belum keluar semua." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan melempar majalah yang dia pakai untuk memukul bokong Minseok lalu membuka celana jeansnya yang terasa semakin ketat karena sesuatu didalamnya.

"Tuan,.! Panggil Minseok. ijinkan aku yang membukanya." Minseok menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mulai membuka skinny jeans yang dipakai Luhan. Minseok dapat melihat sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya didalam sana. "Oh My Baby Xi.. I Miss you so much.! Ucap Minseok sambil mengelus Baby Xi lalu menurunkan CD yang dipakai Luhan.

"Do it baby,.!" Perintah Luhan dan Minseok pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Luhan padanya. Minseok mulai memberi jilatan lembut dikulit kejantanan Luhan. "Sssshhhh! Yes baby like that." Desah Luhan. "You like that honey,.?" tanya Minseok. "Of course baby, do it again.! Ssshhh~"

"Ok.!" Minseok kembali menjilati junior Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu dia mulai memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulut mungilnya. "Uhhmm So Yummi and big Honey.!" rancau Minseok sambil terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya di junior Luhan.

"Aahh~ yes baby like that. Faster aah~" Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati service yang dilakukan Minseok kekasihnya yang sudah dua minggu ini tak ditemuinya karena Luhan harus syuting film di China. "I Like you're mouth baby.! More baby more and faster aah~."

"Ngghhh..!" Minseok pun mendesah seperti Luhan, karena selain mulutnya bekerja pada Selangkangan Luhan, tangannya juga bekerja untuk menyervice miliknya sendiri. Luhan terus merancau. Tangannya meremas rambut Minseok yang berwarna Golden Brown.

"Fasterh baby Aahh~" Luhan menekan kepala Minseok. "Ohokkk!" Minseok tersedak namun dia tetap meneruskan kegiatanya di selangkangan Luhan. "Nggh Ssshh aaah~ Honey I wanna Cum." Ucap Minseok. "Together baby,!"

Mulut Minseok semakin cepat bekerja di selangkangan Luhan begitupun tangan kanannya yang mengocok juniornya sendiri. "Ah baby~ ah honey~ I wanna Aaahhh Lu~~ Min~~." Keduanya terkulai lemah sesaat setelah mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta dari kejantnan mereka masing-masing. Cairan Minseok sukses menyembut dilantai sedangkan Cairan Luhan menembur tepat di mulut Minseok. Minseok langsung membersihkannya dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Hmm~ makanan pembukanya Lumayan honey~" Ucap Minseok. "So, apa kau sudah siap untuk makan besarnya,.?" Luhan kembali menyeringai. "Tentu saja honey, aku sangat menantikannya.!" Minseok mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh Minseok keatas ranjang. Luhan kembali mengocok Juniornya dan mulai mengarahkannya ke hole Minseok.

"Are you ready baby,.!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Minseok. "Always,.! Cepat masukkan honey, aku sudah tidak tahan~" Ucap Minseok. "Baik, bersiaplah!"

"Aa—pelan pelan honey.!" ucap Minseok. "Tenang baby, tahan sedikit.! Blush.." Little Xi berhasil memasuki gua (?) sempit Minseok dan seketika Minseok menjerit kesakitan. "Aaarrrgghh,.!" "Calm down baby, ini baru setengahnya.!" Luhan mulai mendorong kembali juniornya dan melesakkannya kedalam hole Minseok lebih dalam, lalu Minseok akan kembali menjerit menahan perih di bokongnya.

"Nggghhh,.!" Perlahan rasa perih itu berganti dengan rasa nikmat saat Luhan mulai melakukan on off di hole Minseok. "ahh~ bagaimana baby,?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus menggenjot Minseok perlahan. "Tentu saja—inihh nikmat aah~" jawab Minseok.

Luhan mulai mempercepat gerakan on offnya. "Aa-aah Sshhh nngghh,.! Fuck Me honey fuck." Rancau Minseok. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat, kepalanya terangkat ke udara, mulut mungilnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexy yang sangat disukai Luhan. Sebelah tangannya meremas sprei dan sebelahnya lagi meremas pundak Luhan sang kekasih.

"Ssshhhh DAMN..! kenapa selalu sempith Ohh~" Luhan terus menggenjot Minseok. "Menurutmuhh—lebih enak juniorkuh atau—sextoys itu,.?" Luhan melirik sextoys yang masih tergeletak dilantai. "Ah~ tentu sajahh—punya—amuhh honey aah~!" Luhan menyeringai dan Mencium bibir cherry Minseok, melesakkannya semakin dalam. Melilitkannya dengan lidah Minseok. berperang (?) beradu (?) meraih langit-langit mulut Minseok, juga mengabsen deretan gigi putih Minseok.

Tak lupa dia juga memberikan tanda merah keunguan disekujur tubuh kekasihnya itu kecuali leher karena Minseok dan Luhan juga anggota Exo yang lain akan pergi ke Shanghai untuk konser solo. Tangan Minseok sukses melingkar di leher Luhan, satu kakinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan satu kakinya lagi dibiarkannya menjuntai kebawah.

"Aah honey,. I wanna Cum,! Please-see pasterhh." Bisik Minseok." Luhan mengocok junior Minseok lebih cepat, dengan juniornya yang masih setia menggenjot hole Minseok. "Aahh Fuck Ahhh Lu~~." Minseok mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang kedua. Dan sukses menyembur di ABS Luhan.

"Aaahhh~~" Minseok kembali menjerit karena Luhan masih terus menggenjot holenya. Luhan belum mengalami orgasme keduanya hingga dia masih terus menggenjot hole sempit itu. "Aahh honneyyy aaah~" Minseok terus mendesah. Dirasakannya junior semakin cepat menumbuk prostatnya. "Aahhh~ there aah~!" Luhan tahu kalau sepertinya junior Luhan berhasil menyentuh Sweet spot Minseok, karena ujung kepala junior Luhan bisa merasakannya.

"Faster ah~ honey aah,.!" "Baby Aah—"Suara Luhan terdengar semakin berat. Dia semkin mempercepat sodokannya.! "Baby I -" "Honey I-" "Aaarrrrhhhhhhhhh.. Lu~~,, Min~~,,!" Teriak Keduanya bersamaan. Minseok kembali menyemburkan cairan cinta untuk yang ketiga kalinya di perut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menyemburkan cairan cinta kedunya didalam Minseok.

Keduanya terkulai di ranjang Minseok dengan junior Luhan yang masih menancap di hole Minseok. Luhan bisa merasakan sesuatu berkedut didalam sana. Luhan mencium pucuk kepala Minseok penuh cinta dan memeluknya. "Sepetinya kau semakin nakal baby,.!" Ucap Luhan dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Aku nakal karena aku kesepian." Jawab Minseok. Minseok hendak menggeser tubuhnya dan melepaskan junior Luhan dari bokongnya. Seketika Luhan merasakan juniornya kembali menegang karena gerakan yang dibuat Minseok.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan,.?" Tanya Luhan. "Tentu saja melepas baby Xi honey." Jawab Minseok. "Ani, ini baru makan besar.!" Jawab Luhan. "Apa maksudmu,.?" Tanya Minseok polos. "Tentu saja kita harus melakukan ronde selanjutnya sebagai makanan penutup."

"Ani, Lu~ aku lelah." Jawab Minseok. "Makannya jangan gerakkan tubuhmu baby, kau membuat baby Xi yang masih menancap ini kembali terbangun." Luhan menyeringai. "Kau gila,.!" Minseok menarik bokongnya dari junior Luhan dan duduk ditepian ranjang disusul Luhan yang duduk disamping Minseok.

"Kau yang membuatku gila. Dan Hey,, Lihatlah.! Karena kau menariknya Baby Xi kembali terbangun.!" Teriak Luhan. Minseok bergidik, dia berdiri hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya namun Luhan menarik lengan Minseok. "Blass..!" "Arrrggghhh!" Minseok Menjerit. Luhan berhasil menancapkan kembali juniornya ke bokong Minseok.

"Sudah kubilang kita belum memakan makanan penutupnya." Bisik Luhan lalu mengecup leher Minseok seduktif dan kembali memberikan tanda merah keungan ditubuh Minseok. Luhan Lupa, dia malah memberi satu tanda di lehehr kiri Minseok hingga membuat Minseok berteriak kesal pada kekasi rusanya itu.

"Yaaakkk honey,.! kenapa disitu?" Teriak Minseok. Luhan tersenyum lalu meminta maaf. "Mianhae baby, aku lupa." Ucap Luhan lalu mencium bibir Cherry Minseok. mereka kembali berpagutan. Berciuman lebih panas dari sebelumnya, dan saling bertukar saliva. Tak lama setelah itu, tangan Luhan turun kebawah memegangi pinggang langsing Minseok dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Minseok.

Sebenarnya tubuh Minseok sudah sangat lelah, namun rangsangan yang dibuat Luhan ditubuhnya membuat dia lupa dengan rasa lelah itu dan kembali menikmati Malam indah mereka. "Mmmhhh,.!" Luhan dan Minseok kembali mendesah dengan mulut mereka yang masih setia melakukan ciuman panas. Semakin lama Minseok mulai menaik turunkan bokongnya di junior Luhan. Dan Mereka Kembali bercinta sampai mereka lelah dan ingin berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam, Tao dan Sehun tiba di dorm. Mereka melihat dorm sangat sunyi, itu berarti belum ada anggota yang pulang dari ke dorm. Sehun menghubungi Junmyeon.

"Hyung,.! Apa kau belum Thelethai,.?" Tanya Sehun. "Acaranya sudah selesai, tapi aku dan manajer hyung masih di perjalanan." Jawab Junmyeon. "Apa yang lain belum pulang,.?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Yang lain belum pulang hyung, Jongin bilang dia mathih diperjalanan, Kyungthoo hyung masih melakukan thatu lagi take drama, Baekhyun hyung mathih di lokasi drama muthikalnya, katanya thedang bereth-bereth untuk pulang."

"Lalu Jongdae,.?" Tanya Junmyeon. "Ah~ Jongdae hyung bilang karena Mintheok hyung tidak ikut berthamanya maka dia akan menginap di rumah ibunya dan pulang bethok thaat akan berangkat ke thanghai." Jawab Sehun.

"Hmm,, baiklah,.! Oh ya, manajer hyung bilang kalau hari ini Luhan hyung pulang dari china, tolong Lihat apakah dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di dorm,." Perintah Junmyeon. "Ne hyung, aku akan melihatnya thetelah menutup thambungannya. Kalau begitu thudah dulu ya hyung,." "Ne,.!"

"PIIP"—Sehun menutup sambungan telponnya. Lalu bergegas ke kamar Luhan yang juga kamar Minseok. Selain ingin memastikan Luhan sudah sampai atau belum, Sehun juga ingin melihat keadaan Minseok dan memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibeliakannya untuk Minseok.

"Tap tap tap." Sehun berjalan perlahan. 'Eoh, thuara apa itu.?' Batin Sehun. "Eoh thuaranya themakin terdengar jelath." Kata Sehun polos. Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah kamar Lumin saat dirasanya suara yang dia dengar tadi berasal dari arah kamar Lumin. Kebetulan pintu kamar Lumin tidak tertutup rapat hingga Sehun bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aigooo..!" gumam Sehun lalu berbalik berjalan kekamarnya dan Tao. "Jadi ini cara Mintheok hyung menikmati waktu sendirinya.?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie,.?" Tanya Tao. "Baby panda, maafkan Thehun yah,.?" "Ada apa,.?" Tanya Tao polos. "Maafkan Thehun, dan maafkan Mintheok dan Luhan hyung yang thudah membuat thehun theperti ini." Sehun mendorong Tao kasar hingga tersungkur diranjang lalu menindihnya.

"Sehunnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku lelah." Rengek Tao. "Mianhae baby panda, thalahkan thaja Mintheok dan Luhan hyung yang thudah membuat celanaku menyempit." Tao ketakutan saat melihat seringaian di wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECEH**

Gimana,, gak HOT kan..? aman-aman aja kan? #Kaburrr


	2. Chapter 2 Back To 2012

Title : Pervert

Xiumin / Minseok- Luhan XiuHan-LuMin

Channyeol-Kyungsoo ChanSoo, Sehun-Tao HunTao-TaoHun

and Other Exo member / Couple

Rate : -MMMMM-NCNCNCNCNCNC-

Genre : - YAOI and Chaptered

**Summary :** Mari kita mengenang masa lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 "Back To 2012"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai bersinar dengan indahnya di sudut kota seoul, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas juga tak terlalu sempit. Dua insan di mabuk cinta masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Tubuh telanjang tertutup selimut tipis, bau keringat, bau sperma masih menyeruak di sana. Pakaian yang berserakan di sudut kamar, serta sprei yang tak berada di tempatnya lagi menjadi pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan (?) pagi itu.

Seorang dari mereka mulai terbangun saat sinar matahari dengan tidak sopannya menyengat wajahnya, matanya yang seperti kucing mengerjap pelan. Dia menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah rusa kesayangannya.

"Nghhh,, Hoammmm.!" Minseok menguap pelan lalu tersenyum saat melihat wajah sang rusa yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi jika dia sedang terlelap dan Minseok sangat suka memandanginya apalagi melihat bulu mata lentik yang dimiliki sang rusa, bulu mata yang tidak kalah lentik dengan bulu mata miliknya.

Minseok kembali tersenyum saat memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Sesaat kemudian pipi tembam nan putih mulusnya berubah merah padam. Betapa malunya dia melakukan _"solo sex"_ saat rasa rindunya pada sang rusa sudah tak terbendung. Lebih memalukan lagi saat dirinya ketahuan oleh rusa pujaannya Xi Luhan. -_-

Sedikit menyesal Minseok rasakan karena gara-gara permainan solonya, Minseok dimakan Rusa jejadian secara brutal semalaman.

Sementara di kamar lainnya, tepatnya di kamar sang maknae Exo M dan Exo K yaitu Oh Sehun dan Huang Zi Tao atau lebih dikenal dengan HunTao/TaoHun Couple. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari kamar HunTao, kamar mereka jauh lebih berantakan dari kamar LuMin. Sepertinya Sehun menyiksa Tao habis-habisan semalam (?)

Sehun dan Tao tidur tertutup selimut dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. Barang belanjaan mereka masih utuh di dalam tas belanja, baju yang mereka pakai semalam juga berserakan dimana-mana. Oh ya, kenapa aku bilang kalau sepertinya Sehun bermain kasar pada Tao,.? itu karena T-Shirt merah milik Tao yang dipakainya semalam tergantung dengan tidak elitnya di dekat jendela kamar mereka dalam keadaan-R.O.B.E.K

Tolong ingat ini, R.O.B.E.K- -_-

Sama seperti Minseok, Sehun terbangun dari aktifitas panjangnya semalam. Sehun tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya saat melihat tubuh sang panda yang masih terlelap. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi hendak membersihkan diri, sebab jam 11 siang nanti Sehun beserta anggota lain harus pergi ke Shanghai.

Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya, rambut basahnya meneteskan air, bau shampoo-nya menyeruak di kamar mereka. Sehun mengibaskan rambutnya lalu bergegas untuk berpakaian. Memilih fashion terbaiknya untuk di perlihatkan di airport nanti.

Tak lupa dia memakai gelang Couple miliknya. Tentu kalian tau, milik Sehun berwarna perak sedangkan milik Tao berwarna keemasan. Sehun mencium gelang tersebut sekilas lalu beranjak menghampiri kekasih pandanya.

"Tao Zi, Ireona.!" Bisik Sehun dengan nada semesra mungkin.

"Nghh,.! Sebentar lagi" Jawab Tao kemudian kembali terlelap.

"Ireona palli, atau aku akan memakanmu lagi." Ancam Sehun. Tao berbalik dan menatap Sehun sengit seolah ingin mengajak Sehun betanding Wushu.

Sehun menyeringai menatap wajah tao yang sedikit menyeramkan namun sangat disukainya.

"Jangan theperti itu baby panda, nanti aku benar-benar memakanmu." Ucap Sehun. Lalu Sehun membungkuk hendak menghampiri Tao, seolah-olah Sehun akan melaksanakan ancamannya.

"Yaakk Sehunnie, apa kau tidak tau kalau selangkanganku masih sakit.!" Teriak Tao sambil berlari dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Berlari menghindari Sehun takut-takut dia akan memakannya lagi secara brutal seperti semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to Lumin Bed room.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Rusa kesayangannya, menopang kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya, sedangkan telunjuk tangan kanannya tengah bermain-main di bulu mata sang rusa.

Minseok tersenyum senang saat memainkan bulu mata Luhan, namun senyumnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai bulu mataku,.?"

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun honey,.?" Minseok menghentikan kegiatan telunjuk kanannya di mata Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Minseok. "Apa kau begitu menyukai bulu mataku,.?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa, apa tidak boleh,.?" Minseok menggeak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ishhh,,!" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi tembam sang mandoo. "Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan, hingga membuatku selalu ingin menyatapmu setiap saat." Tambah Luhan.

Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tipisnya lalu menatap Luhan penuh curiga dengan bibir yang mengerucut, takut rusanya akan kembali menyantapnya.

"Yaakkk, jangan lakukan itu.! Apa kau ingin memberiku sarapan pagi,.?"

"Apa maksudmu, berhenti berkata seperti itu, aku masih lelah. Apa kau sudah lupa ingatan, kau menyerangku semalaman tanpa ampun." Ucap Minseok ngeri.

"Jangan salahkan aku baby, salahkanlah dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau melakukan permainan solo saat aku tidak ada di dorm dan kenapa kau selalu menggodaku dengan tubuh sexymu." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi semalam kau sangat kasar."

"Bukankah sejak pertama kita melakukannya, aku memang kasar baby."

"Kau benar,.!" Lirih Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, apa kau masih ingat kapan dan dimana pertamakalinya kita melakukan itu,.?" Luhan menatap intens sang mandoo.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, saat itu kita-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok dan Luhan sedang berada di dorm mereka di China, sehari sebelumnya tepatnya tanggal 28 Juli 2012 mereka baru kembali dari Thailand untuk syuting beberapa program acara disana, dan salasatunya adalah interview di sebuah radio yaitu "_**SEED RADIO 97.5 FM"**_ yang ditayangkan tanggal 27 Juli 2012.

Hari itu 4 member lain Kris, Lay, Tao dan Chen sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka, keempatnya pergi berjalan-jalan keluar kecuali Luhan dan Minseok. Minseok sedang duduk bersila di ruang tamu menghadap layar laptop.

Minseok menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya dan mendapati Rusa yang baru jadi kekasihnya 2 bulan yang lalu membawa dua cangkir coffee di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laptop itu,?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan menyerahkan satu cangkir Coffee yang masih utuh pada Minseok.

"Nnggg menonton video interview kita kemarin." Jawab Minseok lalu menyeruput coffee pemberian Luhan. Minseok mengernyit.

"Wae, apa rasanya tidak enak.?"

"Ani, ini lumayan daripada rasa yang kemarin." Jujur Minseok.

"Isshh, kau ini apa tidak bisa sedikit berbohong dengan berkata kalau coffeenya sangat enak. Bahagiakanlah kekasihmu ini Baozi." Gerutu Luhan lalu melihat video apa yang di tonton Minseok.

"Aahhh ini wawancara di radio Thailand itu kan,.?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku suka saat aku memujimu dalam bahasa Thailand."

"Owhh yang itu, waktu itu MC menyuruh kita mencoba mengucapkan bahasa Thailand, lalu kau memilih mengucapkan bahasa Thailand-mu padaku. Kau tahu apa arti dari bahasa Thailand yang kau ucapkan tapi kenapa kau memilih mengatakannya padaku,.? kenapa kau mengatakan _**'Sayang kau cantik dan cute'**_dalam bahasa Thailand kepadaku, padahal disebelahmu ada Jongdae,.? Kau bisa mencontohkan bahasa Thailand-mu pada Jongdae. Kau bahkan tersipu saat menyentuh pipiku."

"Karena hanya kau yang terlihat cantik dan cute dimataku, dan Jongdae—dia sama sekali tidak cute." Minseok dan Luhan pun tertawa.

"Tapi aku yakin penonton hanya menganggapnya candaan, padahal kau tahu kalau itu jujur dari dalam hatiku." Minseok tersipu.

"Apa kau seyakin itu, sepertinya fans kita tidak sebodoh yang kau fikirkan Lu. Lihatlah apa komentar mereka tentang adegan itu." Minseok menunjuk kolom komentar di bawah layar yang memutarkan acara interview mereka.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat melihat kolom komentar dari video tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mencurigai hubungan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kau tau Lu, bahkan fans kita juga membuatkan fanfiction tentang kita." Minseok membuka kolom pencarian di layar laptop dan mencari fanfiction tentang Minseok dan Luhan.

Poor Minseok, dia membuka fanfic dengan Rate M sodara-sodara. -_-

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa saat keduanya membaca fanfic tentang mereka, sampai tiba-tiba Minseok menjerit terkejut. Menjerit karena sebuah tulisan di fanfic tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan tidak ikut menjerit karena yang dia baca belum sejauh yang Minseok baca.

"_**Aahh.. Minseok mendesah saat Luhan-"**_

"Andwae,.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Wae, kenapa kau berteriak Baozi.?"

"Ngg Lihat itu.!" Minseok menunjuk kata-kata yang dibacanya.

"Mwo,.!"

"Glup.!" Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama menelan salivanya kasar. Mata keduanya meneruskan bacaan tersebut. Luhan terlihat terus menggeser posisi duduknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sedangkan Minseok terus mengelus tengkuknya, sesekali dia juga mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_**Mereka meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat puncak kenik-"**_

"Nngg Luhan~ apa AC nya rusak,.? Bisakah kau menyalakan AC-nya,.?"

"Ngghh.!" Jawaban Luhan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan di telinga Minseok. "Bukankah kau tidak suka dingin, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin aku menyalakan AC-nya,.?" Suara Luhan turun 2 Oktaf sekaligus.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja aku-"

"Awww..!" kepala Luhan dan Minseok saling beradu saat Minseok mencoba memutar kepalanya untuk berbicara menghadap Luhan.

"Dug dag dug dug dug.!" Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Luhan bisa merasakan bau mint dari mulut Minseok. Nafas mereka terdengar jelas saling bersahutan.

"Lu—" perkataan Minseok terpotong saat bibir Luhan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Menempel cukup lama, ciuman penuh rasa cinta dan sayang. Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman itu, walaupun sudah resmi berkencan dengan Luhan selama 2 bulan, walaupun Luhan sudah sering memeluknya, walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi Minseok merasa kalau ini sangat berbeda. Ada sedikit nafsu terselip diantara ciuman mereka.

Awalnya Minseok ingin menolak, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi entah mengapa yang Minseok lakukan bukanlah menolak tetapi menutup pelan matanya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher jenjang Luhan, meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada bidang Luhan dan membalas ciumannya dibibir Luhan.

Tak lama setelah itu ciuman mereka jadi semakin panas seiring sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang Minseok berikan di dada Luhan. Minseok bahkan tak sadar kalau lengannya tengah menyusup ke dalam kaus Luhan. -_- Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kalau Luhan boleh jujur, Luhan selalu menegang setiap melakukan _fanservice _bersama Minseok, namun Luhan selalu berusaha menahannya karena malu pada Minseok. Bahkan sebelum Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok dua bulan yang lalu.

"Asssh.!" Minseok menjerit dan sedikit membuka mulutnya saat Luhan dengan nakalnya mencubit nipple Minseok yang mulai menegang dari luar kaus yang dikenakan Minseok. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Luhan menarik tengkuk Minseok dan mulai menyusupkan lidahnya, membuatnya beradu dengan lidah Minseok dan saling bertukar saliva.

Mengabsen tiap inchi rongga mulut Minseok. 'Rasanya sangat manis seperti orangnya.' Pikir Luhan.

"Nngh.!" Tanpa Minseok sadari dia mengeluarkan suara desahan saat Luhan mengelus dan memutar nipplenya membuat Luhan semakin tertantang untuk memakan Baozinya kala itu.

Tangan Luhan terus bergerilya di tubuh Minseok, mengelus pinggang ratanya lalu turun menuju butt sexy Minseok. "Ahh-" Minseok kembali mendesah saat jemari Luhan meremas bokong sexy kebanggannya.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan suara desahannya saat lidah Luhan mulai menyusup di leher mulusnya. "Chup-" Luhan menghisap kuat leher Minseok hingga sebuah tanda merah keunguan muncul beberapa detik setelahnya. "Nnghh-" dan Minseok kembali mendesah menikmati jilatan demi jilatan, dan hisapan-hisapan di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat darah di tubuh Minseok berdesir hebat.

Entah sejak kapan Minseok sudah duduk di pangkuan Luhan dengan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang kurus sang rusa.

"Sshh-" lagi-lagi Minseok mendesah, kepalanya sedikit terangkat ke atas, matanya menutup, mulutnya terbuka lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, kedua lengannya melingkar bebas di leher Luhan, sesekali tangannya akan meremas rambut rusa mesumnya saat kenikmatan demi kenikmatan dirasakan Minseok di seluruh organ miliknya.

Luhan kembali mencium bibir Cherry Minseok, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri beserta tubuh sang Baozi yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya seperti seekor koala dengan tautan bibir yang sama sekali tidak terlepas.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka, sesekali jemari nakalnya akan meremas bokong indah Minseok disela ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau berat Baozi.!" Ejek Luhan disela kegiatannya menghisap leher Minseok.

"Aww.!" Jerit Luhan saat Minseok membalas ejekan Luhan dengan sebuah cubitan di nipple Luhan. Dan mereka kembali berciuman sambil terus berjalan hingga menabrak beberapa benda mati yang mereka lewati.

"Prang,.!" Sebuah benda terjatuh dari atas nakas, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang Luhan pedulikan adalah menyantap-Baozi-hangatnya-yang-melingkar-di-pinggangnya.

Luhan duduk di tepian ranjang dengan Minseok yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Minseok tidak tahu sejak kapan bajunya terlepas. "Nghh-" Minseok mendesah lagi saat lidah Luhan bermain di lehernya, lalu turun ke bawah dan menjilat tonjolan berwarna cokelat muda di dadanya. Mulai dari dada sebelah kiri, lalu beralih ke dada sebelah kanan. "Akh-" Minseok sedikit menjerit saat Luhan mengigit kecil nipplenya.

"Nghh-Lu~" Minseok terus mendesah, kali ini bibirnya mendesahkan nama Luhan. Luhan membalikkan tubuh Minseok dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang mereka.

"Minseok ah, bolehkah aku melakukannya,.?" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat berat saat bertanya pada Minseok. Minseok menatap Luhan yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya." Ucap Minseok jujur.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok lalu mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas. "Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya baby, aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Bisik Luhan. Minseok mengangguk, Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Lebih panas dan lebih panas.

"Aa-ahh." Tubuh Minseok kembali berdesir saat kaki kanan Luhan menyusup di selangkangannya, mencoba menggesekkan miliknya dengan Milik Minseok dibawahnya.

Lidah Luhan terus bermain di tubuh Minseok, Luhan mengabsen seluruh titik sensitif di tubuh Minseok. Leher, dada, pinggang, perut.

Minseok sedikit mendorong Luhan saat Luhan mencoba membuka resleting celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Minseok. "Kenapa, apa kau tidak yakin,.? Aku akan berhenti jika kau belum siap." Tambah Luhan. Demi apapun, hati kecil Luhan tak ingin mengatakan hal tersebut karena adik kecil kesayangan Luhan sudah ingin keluar dari sarangnya dan menikmati pijatan dari Hole perawan Minseok.

Minseok tahu kalau Luhan tidak ingin berhenti, Minseok pun menyuruh Luhan kembali melanjutkan apa yang diinginkannya. "Ani, mian.!" Jawab Minseok. Luhan pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka celana Minseok.

Luhan dapat melihat kebanggaan Minseok yang sudah sangat menegang disana, cairan bening menghiasi little Baozi saat Luhan menarik kasar celana dalam Minseok.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan Lu,.?" Minseok terkejut saat melihat kepala Luhan menunduk di selangkangannya.

"Tenang saja baby, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Jawab Luhan. "Tapi, aa-aahh.!" Minseok tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh little Baozinya.

"Ngghh Lu—Han—" Minseok memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati service Luhan di bagian selatannya. Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melihat bagaimana expresi sang kekasih saat Luhan menyervicenya. Luhan tersenyum disela memaju mundurkan mulutnya di kejantanan Minseok, Luhan suka wajah Minseok saat mendesah. Wajahnya yang kuyu, Mata yang tertutup, keringat yang bercucuran, serta mulut yang terbuka lebar yang terus mendesahkan nama Luhan.

Luhan mempercepat servicenya saat mendengar Minseok semakin cepat mendesahkan namanya dan meminta lebih pada Luhan.

"Ah Lu~ sepertinya aku mau aakkkhhh,..!" tubuh Minseok melengkung dan bergetar hebat, dia merasakan miliknya berkedut setelah seluruh cairan putih kental miliknya membanjiri mulut Luhan. Tanpa jijik sedikitpun seolah sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut, Luhan menelan seluruh sperma yang keluar dari junior Minseok.

"Akhh.!" Luhan mengusap sisa sperma Minseok yang tersisa di ujung bibirnya dan menatap Minseok yang masih ngos-ngosan dibawahnya. "Rasanya sedikit asin dan manis baby, kau harus mencobanya.?"

Luhan menyeringai lalu segera mencopot seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dan berjongkong di samping Minseok.

"Buka mulutmu baby.!" Perintah Luhan pada Minseok.

"Nnggg, bolehkah aku melakukannya dengan tanganku saja,.?" Pinta Minseok.

"Aniyo.!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menampar pipi Minseok dengan Little Xi yang belum menegang sempurna. "Kajja buka mulutmu, kau tidak boleh curang baby, aku juga melakukannya dengan mulutku di milikmu, jadi kau juga harus melakukannya dengan mulutmu di little XI ku.!" Tuntut Luhan.

"Tapi Lu- Mpphhh.!" Minseok tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat junior besar Luhan mesuk tanpa permisi ke mulutnya karena Luhan yang memasukkannya secara paksa.

"Mph- Lu~!" Minseok hampir tersedak saat Luhan memaju mundurkan miliknya di mulut Minseok secara paksa. Minseok merasakan penuh di mulutnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian Minseok mulai menikmati Little Xi di mulut Minseok. Minseok pun mulai melakukan seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan di miliknya.

"Nghh- Shhh- yes baby aahh.! Good job baby aahh.!" Suara desahan Luhan tidak kalah sexy dengan suara desahan Minseok. "Ashhh oughhh yes baby.!" Rancau Luhan. Minseok mulai menikmati kegiatannya menservice little Xi di mulutnya. Sesekali Minseok akan menggunakan gigi kelincinya untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih di bagian selatan sang kekasih, atau menekan kepala Little Xi dengan telunjuk serta jempolnya, Atau memainkan bola kembar milik Luhan yang menggantung bebas di bawah Little Xi -_-

"Aghh yes baby there ough faster Min aah-~!" Minseok pun menuruti perintah Luhan, mempercepat permainan hingga-

"Aaahhh Min-!" Luhan keluar di mulut Minseok. Dan benar yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, rasanya asin tapi sedikit manis saat Minseok mencoba menelan sperma Luhan yang meleleh di dalam mulut Minseok.

Luhan kembali menindih tubuh Minseok dan mengecup pelan sang kekasih. "Bolehkah aku memasukinya sekarang,.?" Pinta Luhan.

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dia merasa sedikit malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Kemudian Minseok mengangguk pelan tanda dia menyetujui permintaan Luhan.

"Tenang saja baby, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati." Bisik Luhan seduktif tepat di gendang telinga Minseok. Membuat sekujur tubuh Minseok merinding disco.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya di bawah selangkangan Minseok lalu menjulurkan lidahnya disana.

"Aa—ahh Lu~ apa yang kau lakukan,.?" Minseok sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan di bawah sana. Luhan tidak peduli dengan Minseok, dia tetap melakukan kegiatan di bawah sana yaitu menjilati hole merah Minseok.

"Lu-Ha-hannh~" Minseok mendesah tertahan saat lidah Luhan menyusup ke dalam hole sempit Minseok. "Sshhh- Lu- Ah.!" Desah Minseok. Dan Luhan merasakan Little Xi nya kembali menegang saat mendengar desahan sexy seorang Kim Minseok.

"Ngghhh.! Baby, hole mu sangat nikmath.!" Ucap Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menjilati-hole-Minseok. Luhan mengangkat sebelah kaki Minseok dan menopangkannya di pundak Luhan hingga dia dapat melihat Hole Minseok yang masih merah dan rapat (?) sedikit basah karena Luhan menjilatinya.

"Cuhh~" Luhan meludahi hole Minseok dan mulai mengarahkan little Xi nya yang sudah sangat menegang. Minseok menutup matanya saat merasakan sesuatu mencoba mendobrak dinding anusnya. Luhan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di hole sempit Minseok.

"Tahan sedikit.!" Pinta Luhan pada Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya, mencengkeram ujung sprei disampingnya, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih yang menjalar di bagian selatannya saat Little Xi sudah masuk sebagian di hole Minseok.

"Blash.!" Dengan satu kali hentakan, Little Xi berhasil masuk secara penuh di dalam hole Minseok.

Minseok menangis saat kembali merasakan sesuatu yang lebih penuh di bagian selatannya. Bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan bercak darah karena Minseok terlalu kuat mengigitnya.

Luhan mengecup lembut bibir Minseok yang berdarah mencoba memeberi ketenangan pada Minseok. "Mianhae baby-yh.!" Lirih Luhan.

Minseok membuka matanya dan menatap mata rusa sang kekasih. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf Lu~ nghh?"

"Aa-aa~" Minseok mencoba menahan rasa perih di selangkangannya saat Luhan menarik miliknya dari hole Minseok.

"Aku minta maaf-hh."

"Aa-aakk." Minseok kembali menjerit pelan saat Luhan mendorong kembali miliknya masuk ke dalam hole Minseok.

"Untuk semuanya,-nghh"

"Aa—aakkkhhh.!" Dan Minseok kembali menjerit saat Luhan kembali menarik miliknya dari hole Minseok membuat cairan bening kembali meluncur dari ujung mata kucingnya.

Luhan memandang Minseok dan mengecup mata kucing yang mengeluarkan cairan bening tadi. "Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit dibawah sana, tapi ini semua sudah terlanjur baby.!" Kemudian Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok, menghentikannya lagi lalu kembali menatap Minseok.

"Dan Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu.!"

"Arrgh.!" Minseok kembali menjerit saat Luhan menggerakkan lagi miliknya di bawah sana. Maju dan mundur. Luhan melakukannya dengan lembut awalnya, tapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit bagi Minseok karena itu adalah pengalaman sex pertamanya apalagi dengan sesama pria.

Minseok melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Luhan saat Luhan semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. "Akh.!" Luhan mendesah. Sebelah kaki Minseok melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan sebelah lagi dibiarkannya menjuntai di tepian ranjang.

"Arrggghh,.!" Minseok mencengkeram pundak Luhan saat lagi-lagi merasakan perih di bagian selatannya hingga meninggalkan sedikit luka lecet di punggung Luhan akibat cengkeraman Minseok.

Lama kelamaan jeritan kesakitan Minseok berganti menjadi desahan-desahan sexy saat Minseok mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Dorm yang sunyi membuat suara kecipak basah memenuhi kamar Minseok dan Luhan. Menjadikan suara kecipakan dan desahan itu sebagai sound pengiring kegiatan panas mereka di dalam kamar.

"Ssshhh Aaahh baby, ough..! baby, jika sejak awal aku tahu akan senikmat ini, seharusnya kita melakukannya sejak kita pertama kali berkencan." Suara Luhan terdengar sangat-sangat berat di telinga Minseok.

"Enak jidatmu-uh eoh.! Aa-aah.!" rutuk Minseok. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sa- aaahhh akiitt nya bokongku,.?" Minseok mendelik dan menatap tajam mata sang rusa yang tengah mengerjainya diatas tubuhnya.

Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah menggemaskan Minseok di bawah sana.

"Ahh Lu there please.!" Pinta Minseok saat merasakan benda kenyal di dalam sana tertusuk oleh benda tumpul (?) milik Luhan.

"Okay baby,.!" Ucap Luhan. "Akh- ne ah- there.!" Minseok terus merancau tatkala Luhan secara bertubi-tubi menghantan sweet spotnya. Kedua tangan Minseok tak hentinya meremas rambut Luhan bahkan mencakar punggung Luhan dengan jemari Minseok.

Tak hanya bermain di hole Minseok, jemari Luhan dengan lihainya mempermainkan kejantanan Minseok di bawah sana, meremas kedua bola kembar milik Minseok, menaik turunkan tangannya pada batang kejantanan Minseok yang semakin menegang, membuat sang pemilik melengkungkan tubuhnya nikmat.

"Lu- fuck meh fasterh aah- rancau Minseok,.! fuck fuck fuck ough,.! Yes there honey,.! more more aah,.!" Luhan pun terus mempercepat tempo permainannya baik di hole maupun di Little Baozi Minseoknya.

"Lu aahh I-I wann—aaaaakkkhhhh,..!" Minseok menikmati orgasme keduanya. Spermanya berceceran di perut Luhan juga di perut Minseok. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bisa di gerakkan. Luhan menarik benda kesayangannya dari dalam hole Minseok, membungkukkan badannya lalu menjilat habis sperma yang tercecer di perut Minseok.

"Rasanya sama,.!" Luhan menyeringai lalu membalikkan tubuh Minseok.

"Arrgghhh,.!" Minseok menjerit lagi karena benda besar itu kembali menyusup di selangkangan Minseok dengan tidak sopannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan langsung menusuk hole Minseok bertubi-tubi membuat sang pemilik kembali menegang dan mendesah.

"Lu Akhh you're so nggghhhh ssssshhhh aaahhh..!"

"Shiittt oughh DAMN,.!" Luhan merancau saat merasakan kejantanan miliknya diremas dan dipijat oleh hole sempit Minseok.

Luhan sangat menyukai posisinya sekarang karena miliknya terasa sangat di manjakan oleh hole Minseok, terasa seperti di tarik dan diremas tanpa harus Luhan menekan miliknya terlalu dalam, tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak menyukai posisi sebelumnya. Hanya saja menurut Luhan posisi Minseok yang menungging memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada Little Xi-nya.

"Sssshh Aaahhh yess ough.!" Desahan mereka saling bersahutan. Suara kecipakan kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut setelah sesaat sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena Minseok yang mengalami orgasme keduanya.

Luhan mempercepat temponya menusuk hole Minseok saat dirasa miliknya membesar di dalam sana. Begitupun Minseok, Luhan yang sedari tadi meremas milik Minseok membuat Minseok merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya ingin keluar.!

"Ah Lu- faster please I wanna Cum honey.. aakhh,.!"

Luhan lebih cepat dan semakin cepat menyodokkan benda besar di selangkangannya pada hole Minseok.

"Min- I wann Lu- I wanna- Arrrggghhhhhhhh...!" dengan satu kali hentakan akhirnya Luhan mengalami orgasme keduanya dan Minseok mengalami orgasme ketiganya. Sperma Minseok kembali tercecer di perut Luhan dan perutnya. Sedangkan sperma Luhan tertanam jauh di dalam hole Minseok.

"PLUP,.!" Suara yang keluar saat Luhan mencabut miliknya dari hole Minseok. Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat lalu lemas hingga mereka berdua ambruk diatas ranjang. Minseok dan Luhan masih ter-engah menikmati sensasi orgasme mereka.

Keduanya berbaring dan saling bertatapan. Minseok sedikit malu saat mata kucingnya bertemu dengan mata rusa beijing kesayangannya.

"Saranghae, Wo Ai Ni My Baby Baozi.! Chup~!" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas.

"Nado my preety deer.!" Keduanya tersenyum kemudian tenggelam ke alam mimpi karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan panas mereka siang itu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh tidak demi seratus buah bakpao isi cokelat kesukaan Minseok, Minseok berani bersumpah kalau mata kucingnya melihat seringaian kecil di bibir Luhan.

'Ah apa itu,? Dia bahkan menjilat bibirnya.' Batin Minseok. Minseok mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menurut Minseok seringaian Luhan bukanlah pertanda baik baginya.

"Jadi kau masih ingat semuanya,.?" Luhan menaik turunkan alis matanya di depan Minseok, mencoba menggoda mandoo kesayangannya.

Melihat tingkah Luhan dan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuat Minseok teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat semuanya, bahkan aku ingat gambar apa yang ada pada celana dalammu tuan Rusa.!" Minseok bangun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri sebelum otak Rusa beijing dihadapannya dapat mencerna perkataan Minseok lalu menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok selanjutnya.

"Saking ngefansnya kau padaku, Kau bahkan memakai boxer dengan gambar mandoo di bagian depan." Minseok berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Yaaaakkkkk.. KIM MIN SEOK...!" teriak Luhan.

"BLAM.!"

"LUHAN,! BAGAIMANA JIKA FANSMU TAHU KALAU KAU PERNAH MEMAKAI CELANA BOXER DENGAN GAMBAR MANDOO TEPAT DI DEPAN, DI BAGIAN ITU MU..!"

"BUK BUK BUK..!" Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dimana Minseok berada. "MATI KAU KIM MINSEOK..!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU JATAH JIKA KAU MEMBUNUHKU..!"

"AISHHHH..!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pakai baju yang itu.!"

"Wae,.?"

"Agar kita sama-sama memakai baju berwarna putih. Aku membelinya untukmu saat ada waktu luang syuting."

Minseok pun memakai baju pemberian Luhan dan Luhan bergantian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara di luar kamar mulai terdengar kericuhan. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena kedatangan sosok tower berjalan bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Soo~ baby Soo eodiga baby,.!" Dengan tidak sopannya Chanyeol berteriak di dalam dorm yang masih sepi, membuat beberapa penghuninya yang masih terlelap langsung terbangun dari alam mimpi mereka. Kecuali Luhan, Minseok, Sehun dan Tao Zi yang memang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Soo~ baby Soo eodiga baby,.!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo kekasih hatinya.

"DO D.O...!"

"Aigooo hyung, kenapa kau berithik thekali,.?" Sehun yang merasa terganggu langsung protes pada tower berjalan dihadapannya.

Mendengar protes dari sang maknae membuat Chanyeol tersenyum canggung hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi kudanya (?).

"Apa baby Soo ku belum bangun Sehun ah,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku baru thaja keluar kamar." Jawab Sehun.

"Hey,, siapa yang berteriak-teriak sepagi ini,.?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah berdandan rapih. Chanyeol pun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Baby Soo aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol bergelayut manja di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Yaakk By~ apa yang kau lakukan eoh,.? bagaimana jika fans tau sifatmu yang sebenarnya.!" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol yang masih bergelayut di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Blam.! Ahh sudah kuduga itu pasti kau." Protes, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Junmyeon. Dengan wajah dan rambut masih acak-acakan.

"Hyung.! Kau belum berthiap-thiap. Kau kan leadernya, theharuthnya kan kau yang membangunkan kami." Protes Sehun pada Junmyeon.

"Perjalanan kemarin telalu lelah, hingga membuatku tetap tertidur walau alarm terus berbunyi." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Blam.! Ada apa sih kok ribut sekali.?" Tao yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri berjalan terseok saat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Whoa Whoa..! apa yang kalian lakukan semalam,.?" Cerca Baekhyun. Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun dan Tao.

"Dia menyerangku hyung.!" Jawab Tao Zi, lalu berlari dan merengek pada Junmyeon. "Dengan Brutal." Tammbah Tao.

"Tidak-tidak jangan thalahkan aku baby panda, themalam kan aku thudah mengatakan padamu agar kau tidak menyalahkanku. Aku kan thudah bilang agar kau menyalahkan Thiumin hyung dan Luhan Hyung thaja."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan mereka sampai membuatmu menyerang Tao Zi habis-habisan,.?" Pertanyaan Jongin seperti sebuah interogasi yang ditujukan pada seorang buronan polisi.

Belum Sehun menjawab, seseorang menuruni tangga dengan terseok seok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok.

"Tap Tap Tap."

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Minseok bingung dengan semua orang yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Wae,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Baozi.!" Luhan turun dari lantai atas sambil memanggil Minseok.

Seperti Minseok, Luhan pun bingung ketika semua orang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Wae,.?" Pertanyaan yang sama diajukan oleh Luhan.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa menahannya sampai konsernya berlangsung." Junmyeon buka suara.

"Aku pulang,...!" suara Cempreng Jongdae yang baru saja pulang dari rumah ibunya berhasil mengalihkan perang mata diantara ke sepuluh member Exo pagi itu.

"Ada apa,.?" Jongdae Cengo melihat pemandangan di dalam dorm Exo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jepretjepret..!" cahaya Blitz kamera dari fans Exo tak hentinya mengarah pada semua member yang mulai turun dari dalam mobil sesaat setelah mereka sampai di Inceon Airport.

"Aaa..! Lihat Xiumin oppa berjalan bersama Luhan Oppa.!" Teriak salah satu fansite. Tak lupa mereka mengabadikan moment Minseok dan Luhan yang berjalan beriringan memasuki Airport.

"Hyaaaa.! Sehun, Tao..!"

"Chanyeol Oppa..! Kyungsoo Oppa..!"

"Lay Lay..! Chen Chen..!"

"Junmyeon Oppa kau tampan sekali.!" Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada para fans sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lihat Baekhyun sangat Cute kaann,.? Jepret.!"

"Kai Kai..! Ough dia sexy sekali." Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan fansnya.

"Hwaaa,! Bahkan Luhan Oppa dan Xiumin Oppa memakai baju dengan warna yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat cute _ mereka cocok sekali..!"

"Xiumin Oppa.! Kenapa kau memakai masker lagi,? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu." Sesal salasatu fans Minseok.

"Aaahhh Lihat Luhan dan Sehun memakai gelang couple.!"

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung berdecak sebal.

"Gelangku couple dengan baby panda bukan dengan Luhan hyung. Dathar, kenapa mereka tidak bitha membedakan mana kedekatan theorang adik dan kakak, mana kedekatan thetheorang yang thepthial." Gerutu Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku akan menuliskan kata END di setiap kisah pervertnya XiuHan. Because aku gak tahu kapan bakal lanjut.<p>

Aku pengennya bikin Romantic NC, tapi entahlah apa ini udah termasuk kategori romantis apa ngga.

**By~** adalah panggilan sayang Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol dari kata Dobby.

Aku minta maaf kalo masih kurang khot. Soalnya aku pan belom pengalaman -_- aku masih poloth -_- :3

Review Please...

Aku selalu menyelipkan kata minta review sama kalian siders, tapi sepertinya kalian gak ngerti perasaan aku. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Big Thanks For : mikikaminhae, cho hyena, xhlm, Kim Xiuxiu Hunnie, Ko Chen Teung, Frozenxius, , little Dark Wolf 99, and krispandataozi. thanks karna udah mau review di chapter pertama. mian ga bisa bales satusatu. big big thanks pokoknya. _**

* * *

><p>See ya Next Story..!<p>

Anyeong...


	3. Chapter 3 Three and Some

Title : Three And Some

XiuHanKai

YAOI, M, NC, LEMON, ASEM MANIS -_-

Summary : No Summary

* * *

><p>Kisah yang tercipta gara-gara ditantangin temen -_- #TabokTemenGua.<p>

Ini ga HOT kok, aku pan masih poloth,,, jadi ga mungkin HOT.!

**WARNING...!**

**Rate M_FULL NC**

**DAN INI PENDEK BANGET CERITANYA**

**SELAMAT_MENIKMATI**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok, Luhan dan Jongin sedang berada disebuah tempat karaoke keluarga. Sebenarnya hari ini mereka akan melakukan kencan ganda, namun sayang satu jam sudah berlalu namun Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin tak kunjung jua datang di tempat karaoke tersebut.

Bahkan Minseok sudah menyanyikan lebih dari sepuluh lagu untuk mengusir kejenuhan menunggu sepupunya itu datang.

"Uhuhuhuhu,.~" Minseok mulai menari nari ala Sistar dengan diiringi lagu gone not alone any longer.

"Akkhhh suaraku sudah habis." Ucap Minseok lalu duduk dipangkuan Luhan sang kekasih.

"Tarianmu sangat sexy baby.!" Luhan mulai mengecup bibir Minseok intens.

"Yakk hyung, tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya setelah kekasihku datang,.!" Pinta Jongin.

Luhan dan Minseok melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ini sudah satu jam tapi Kyungie mu belum juga datang, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipi tubuh kekasihku Jongin Ah.!" Jawab Luhan lalu kembali berciuman panas dan semakin panas.

"Ngghhh,.!" Desah Minseok.

"Aishhh,.!" Jongin mulai gusar melihat pemandangan disampingnya, terlebih suara desahan Minseok yang membuat juniornya jadi menegang.

"Jonginie, mau bergabung bersama kami,.?" Tanya Minseok yang melihat Jongin sedang melakukan permainan solonya.

Mendapat ajakan dari Minseok, Jongin tak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia langsung menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi besebelahan dengan Minseok, tepatnya di belakang Minseok. Toh Jongin berfikir mungkin Kungsoo tidak akan datang karena dia sudah terlambat satu jam.

Jongin langsung mengarahkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Minseok, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit leher mulus itu dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan.

"Shhhhhh, Ngghhhh ,.!" Desahan mereka bertiga begitu terdengar jelas, namun ruangan karaoke yang kedap suara dan suara musik yang berdentum keras membuat suara desahan mereka tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Jongin memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Membuka kancing bajunya satu pe satu lalu memilin nipple Minseok dengan posisi yang masih menciumi tengkuk Minseok.

"Ngghhh Joonghinnie,, nghhh hmmp,.!" Minseok mendesah disela ciuman panasnya besama Luhan.

"Arrrggghhhh,, ,.! Oughhh,.!" Minseok berteriak saat menikmati remasan Luhan di juniornya.

"Nggghhhh,.. Ssshhhh,. Akkhhhh,. ough!" Suara desahan Jongin dan Luhan terdengar berat. Bagaimana tidak karena kedua lengan Minseok saat ini tengah bekerja dibawah selangkangan kedua seme yang tengah menikmati keindahan tubuhnya itu.

"Ngghhh,.!" Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

Bibir Luhan kini beralih menuju niplle Minseok, sedangkan bibir Jongin kini sudah berhasil memasukkan junior Minseok kedalam mulutnya.

"Oughh Jong—Oughhh baby Yes Akhhh,.!" Rancau Minseok saat menikmati service dari kedua seme dibawahnya. Minseok meremas rambut Luhan.

Jongin terus memberikan service terbaiknya pada sepupu kekasihnya itu. Menyedot, dan menghisap junior Minseok. Sesekali tangannya memainkan twinsball Minseok ataupun meremas bokong sexy Minseok.

"Mhhh,, fasterh Jonginie I wanna-"

"Arrgghhhh,.! App-ha yang kkhau-lakukhan,.?" Minseok menunduk melihat cock ring yang sudah terpasang di juniornya.

"Good Job Jongin,.!" Luhan menyeringai.

"Jonginie kau nakal sekali,.!" Kata Minseok.

"Buka mulutmu hyung,.!" Perintah Jongin sesaat setelah dia melempar semua pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Minseok membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan junior Jongin ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisap dan memaju mundurkannya secara perlahan.

"Ternyata milikmu tak kalah whoo dari kekasihku Jonginie,.!" Minseok tersenyum lalu kembali melakukan servicenya di junior Jongin.

"Yaakk mil-likkk-khu tetap yang terrh-baikk aukkkhh,.!" Desah Luhan.

"Sshhh,, akhhh ,!" Jongin Mendesah hebat,.!

Nggghh Hon-ney..! lenguh Minseok saat sesuatu yang basah dan lembut mendarat di hole nya.

Mulut Minseok sedang bekerja di junior Jongin, sedangkan lidah Luhan sedang bermain di hole Minseok. /bayangin aja sendiri.

"Hole mu sangat indah baby.!" Kemudian Luhan kembali menyusupkan lidahnya di hole Minseok.

"Ssshhh nggghhh,.Mmmppphh,.!" desah Minseok

"Ngghhh lepaskan junior Jongin baby, kita lakukan posisi 69.!" Perintah Luhan.

"Oughh! My pavorite potition,.!" Rancau Minseok.

Kini Luhan berbaring di atas sofa dan Minseok berada diatasnya dengan posisi berbalik. Kepala Minseok berada diatas Junior Luhan dan Junior Minseok berada diatas kepala Luhan.

"Aaakkkhhh.!" desah Luhan saat mulut Minseok menyervice juniornya.

"Mhhhh aaahh,.!" Minseok pun ikut mendesah saat Luhan juga menyervice juinor miliknya disaat bersamaan.

"Bersiaplah hyung,.!" Jongin mengocok juniornya lalu mengarahkannya ke hole Minseok setelah juniornya menegang dua kali lipat (?).

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh,... Mmpphhhh!" Minseok menjerit disela kegiatannya menyervice junior Luhan yang berukuran Big size.

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan lagi, Jongin langsung memaju mundurkan junior miliknya di hole Minseok.

"Ngghh yess ooohhh,.!" Rancau Minseok dengan junior Luhan yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Yes honey,.! faster ooohh,! Cum honey cum!" Teriak Luhan.

"Nggghhh,.!" Minseok terus mendesah hebat sesekali dia menghentikan kegiaannya menyervice Luhan saat Junior Jongin merobek prostatnya, dan menyentuk G-spot miliknya.

"Aahhh.. ohhh nggggghhhh,.!" Rancau Minseok.

Minseok terus mengulum junior Luhan, sesekali dia menggigit kecil kepala itu sambil memainkan twinsball sang kekasih.

"Aaahh honey fasterrhhh aahhh,.!" Teriak Luhan.

Minseok semakin mempercepat kulumannya di junior Luhan begitupun juga Luhan yang terus mengulum junior Minseok di mulutnya.

"Aaahhh hyung,.! Aaahhh hole muh sangat sempithhh aaahh!" Teriak jongin sambil terus menyodok hole Minseok secara brutal.

"Fu-ccckkk meeehhh jong- aaaarrrrggghhh,.! Ohhh I wanna Ccuumm,.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Together honey,.!" ucap Luhan sambil terus mengulum junior Minseok secara brutal.

"Aaaaa... aaaahhh ssssshhhh ooohhh,.!" Teriak Luhan dan Minseok.

"Bersama Hyung,! Aku juga mauuuuhhh..!"

"Ooohhh aaaakkhhhh,.! Baby/honey,.! Hyyuuuuunggggghhhh,.!"

Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Mulut Minseok dan Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya di punggung Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menikmati orgasme kering di juniornya karena cock ring yang masih melingkar di juniornya.

"Ohh ini menyiksa,.!" Ucap Minseok. "lepaskan inih, ini menyakitkan nghhh,..!" pinta Minseok. Tak sengaja Minseok menyenggol junior Luhan. Dan alhasil itu membuat nafsunya kembali memburu.

"Nanti honey, setelah permainan kedua.!" Luhan menyeringai lalu mengangkat tubuh Minseok.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung mendudukkan Minseok di pangkuannya hingga junior Luhan langsung melesak masuk kedalam hole Minseok.

"Aaagggghhh,.! Lu~ you're so big aaahh,.!"

Luhan Terus memaju mundurkan tubuh Minseok yang kini ada diatas pangkuannya.

"Aahhh sssshhh mmmhhh ooohhh,.!" Minseok melingkarkan Tangannya di leher Luhan. Sesekali mereka melakukan ciuman panas disela kegiatannya.

Tanpa disadari junior Jongin kembali menegang, namun kali ini dia lebih memilih untuk melakukannya secara solo.

"Aaahhh!" Rancau jongin.

"Aaahhh honey,,, Damn ini sangat sempit eoh,.! Aahhhh..." desahan demi desahan terus menggema didalam ruangan karaoke tersebut. Diiringi lagu yang menggema dari ruangan karaoke tersebut.

"Yess honey faster ooohhh,..!" Minseok kini mengambil alih, dia menaik turunkan buttnya diatas junior Luhan.

"Aaaahh... ssshhh.. oohhhh,... baby please! Lepaskan benda laknat ini,.!" Pinta Minseok.

"Memohonlah honey,.!"

"Pl-lea-seeehhhh"

"Memohon tanpa desahan dan sambil menyebut namaku eoh,.!"

"It-ttuuh sull-llitt aaaaahhhhh!"

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku mau melepaskannya aahh,.!" Ucap Luhan sambil terus mengocok junior Minseok,.!

"You're so—aaaahhh,.! Luhan Please,...!" teriak Minseok.

"I Like That,.!" Ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan cock ring yang melingkar di junior Minseok.

"Ohhh ini—hhh melega-khhaaan Ooohhhh,.!" Ucap Minseok sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Luhan.

"Faster aah fas-terrhhh baby,.!" Minseok menuruti perintah Luhan, dan Minseok pun mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya di atas Luhan.

"I wanna aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh babyy/ aku juga honey I wanna cchuuummmmm aaarrrrrgggghhh Honney,.!" Tubuh Minseok terkulai di pelukan Luhan. Dengan Junior Luhan yang masih menancap di holenya.

Luhan menyemburkan lautan spermanya didalam hole Minseok. Sedangkan milik Minseok kini berhasil membanjiri dada bidang Luhan.

"Aahhh you're the best honey!" Luhan mengecup tengkuk Minseok.

Disisi lain tampank Jongin yang juga baru saja mencapai orgasme keduanya yang dilakukannya secara solo.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh,.!" Jongin terkulai di sofa.

"Hyung,.! Permainan kalian benar-benar panas!" Ucap jongin.

"Cklek...!"

"Jonginie mianhae aku ter-" ucap seorang namja dengan mata bulat.!

"Jonginie.. apa yang kau-"

"Kyungieee?"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ah aku kabur Ahhhh -_- :-D


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Troublemaker

Mr. Troublemaker

Xiumin / Minseok-Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin**

Chanyeol-Kyungsoo **ChanSoo**

Sehun-Tao** HunTao + **Other Exo couple persi akuh.!

Suho-Lay **SuLay**

Kai-Chen **KaiChen**

Baekhyun-Kris **BaekRis**

Maaf kalau ada yang kurang suka sama kopel yang aku buat disini. Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca yah... daripada menuhin siders -_- #Senyum Imut.

YAOI, One Shoot, Typo, M (NC)

Summary : Apakah Misi si imut Minseok dengan Kyungsoo si troublemaker akan berhasil,.?

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf kalo kurang hot. Maklum aku kan masih poloTH. Aku kan gak seperti aa Luhan yang Mesumnya udah tingkat akut -_- #Sujud Minta Ampun sama Luhan. Oh ya, sedikit bocoran nanti ada ChanSoo NC-an dikit :-D.<p>

WARNING..!

ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA..! KECUALI KALIAN EMANG UDAH GA POLOS LAGI...!

* * *

><p>Sebenernya aku gak pengen ngepost fanfic sedikitpun karena berita tentang Luhan hari ini. tapi aku udah janji sebelum berita tentang Luhan muncul kalo aku bakal post ini karena udah lama punya niatan buat hiatus. dan Aku persembahkan fanfic Rate M ini sebagai fanfic terakhir dari aku, Karena aku mau hiatus cukup lama. Mungkin berbulan-bulan. Tenang aja, aku bukan hiatus dari FB kok. Aku cuman hiatus bikin fanfic.<p>

Aku mau Say thankyou buat readers setia aku yang selalu kasih RCL baik di Grup maupun di Ffn, pokoknya di semua fanfic punya aku. Aku juga mau bilang makasih buat Siders setia aku baik di Grup maupun di ffn. I lop Yuu siders [ugh..kalian membuat mood ku kembang kempis].

Aku rada ga ngerti kenapa pada susah banget diminta review apalagi yang rate M. Mungkin mereka terlalu menjiwai (?) waktu ngebacanya jadi lupa buat review. -_- bayangin aja, dalam waktu 3 hari siders rate M ku di ffn melesat jauh ke angkasa mpe beribu-ribu orang. Yang please don't go aja langsung kalah...

Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf buat yang request fanfic ke aku tapi belum aku buatin. Terutama Zhang Li Yin sama Soraya Aya. Maaf banget, kalaupun aku buat mungkin aku publish nanti saat aku siap buat kambek bikin fanfic lagi. Tapi kalo kalian pengen nyuruh author lain untuk ngebuatin aku dengan senang hati bakal nyerahin cerita request kalian ke author yang kalian tunjuk.

Sejujurnya aku punya 8 fanfic untuk aku publish, tapi semuanya berhenti ditengah-tengah. dan berita Luhan bikin satu fanfic ku yang hampir selesai jadi terbengkalai. dan aku males buat lanjutin.

Aku pasti bakal kagen sama komenan kalian di fanfic aku. Ahh-aku jadi tambah sedih. Oh ya, buat dede Okky Sukmaningrum tolong yah kasih komenan sebanyol mungkin.. #Bbuing.

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih sama kalian semua. I lop Yuuuuuuu- ByE ByE SaRaNGhAeeeeee...! #WinkWink #BbuingBbuing

SELAMAT_MENIKMATI (?)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Incheon airport sedang ramai. Berpuluh-puluh gadis bahkan sepertinya ratusan gadis tengah memegang sebuah kamera di tangannya. Beberapa dari mereka menaiki sebuah kursi kecil sambil terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk airport.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan seorang fans. Mereka rela walaupun harus menunggu Exo di airport dari jam 2 pagi.

Satu jam berlalu, 3 buah mobil berhenti tepat di gerbang masuk airport. Seketika ratusan gadis yang sejak tadi menunggu berteriak ketika namja-namja tampan yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul dan satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari sana menunjukkan wajah tampan mereka.

"Jpret,.! Jpret,.!" Cahaya dari blitz kamera mengiringi perjalanan Exo yang akan memasuki Airport. Sepertinya Exo akan pergi keluar negeri lagi hari ini.

"Oppa..! Oppaa..!"

"AAAaaaaaa...!"

"Whoaaa DAEBAK DAEBAK...!"

"Aigoo.! Padahal kita sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi buta, tapi tetap saja banyak fans yang menunggu bahkan sangat banyak." Decak Jongdae.

"Aw,.!" Para member Exo sedikit berjengit saat kesulitan memasuki Airport. Langkah mereka terhimpit oleh fans yang mengerubungi mereka. Chanyeol memegangi Kyungsoo sang kekasih dan yang lain juga saling memegang erat kekasih masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun karena dialah satu-satunya member yang tidak punya pasangan. Baekhyun lebih memilih menempel pada Sehun walaupun Tao sang panda pujaan Sehun terlihat cemburu melihat kekasihnya ditempeli oleh Baekhyun.

Ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, yang lain berjalan beriringan sedangkan XiuHan couple berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Luhan berjalan lebih dulu dengan Minseok di belakangnya.

'A—aa—apa ini,.? Apa dia baru saja menggesekkan Little Baozi pada bokongku,.? Apa dia sedang menggodaku,.?' Batin Luhan. 'Apa dia tidak ingat kalau aku sedang marah padanya.'

"Maafkan aku, mereka mendorongku.!" Ucap Minseok kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang bertumpu pada pundak Luhan.

'Hmm, mungkin dia tidak sengaja. Seperti yang dia bilang, dia terjatuh dipunggungku karena fans yang mendorongnya, Little Baozi pasti tidak sengaja menempel.' Pikir Luhan.

Exo member terus berjalan mendobrak ratusan gadis yang menghadang jalan mereka. Saking penuhnya fans yang berkumpul, membuat Exo membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit hanya untuk melewati pintu masuk airport.

Akhirnya mereka sudah bisa beristirahat di ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Semua member terlihat sedang saling berbincang. Baekhyun masih menempeli Sehun dan lihatlah Si Kungfu panda yang mengerucutkan bibirnya disamping mereka. Bagaimana Tao Zi tidak kesal jika Baekhyun terus bergelayut di pundak Oh Sehun cadelnya.

"Yak Hyung, menyingkirlah dari Sehunku.!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perintah Tao.

"Sehun Ah, menyingkirlah darinya atau aku tak mau sekamar denganmu di hotel nanti.!" Dan ancaman Tao Zi pada Sehun pun berhasil. Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak mau kehilangan kekathih pandaku." Sehun melangkah mendekati Tao dan memeluknya.

_**Beralih ke pasangan ChanSoo.**_

"Hyung,.! Apa Luhan Hyung masih marah padamu,.?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang bergabung dengan Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Hu'uhm, dia masih marah. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan bertekuk lutut padaku." Minseok tersenyum pada Chanyeol lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Yak, ada apa dengan matamu hyung,.? Ini berbahaya, mengapa kau mengedipkan matamu pada Kyungie-ku Hyung,.?" Cerca Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku mengedipkan mataku pada Kyungsoo,." Jawab Minseok dengan wajah sok polos.

"Yakk baby Soo apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Minseok hyung,.?"

"By~ kau ini kenapa sih, apa Minseok hyung tidak boleh mengedipkan matanya,.? Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi itu kedipan berbahaya, apalagi dia mengedip padamu. Ayo beritahu aku apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan,.?"

"Rencana apa sih,.? Dasar Jerapah bodoh.!" Minseok berdecak lalu memutar badannya 180 derajat tak lupa dia mengedipkan lagi matanya pada Kyungsoo dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yaaakk kau melakukannya lagi Hyung.!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Minseok tidak peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menemani Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian karena di tinggal Sehun dan Tao.

"Byun, kau-sendirian,.?" Ejek Minseok.

"Jangan mengejekku Hyung, bukankah kau juga sendirian, apa kau tidak ingat kalau sudah 3 hari Luhan hyung menyuekimu,.?"

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum nista pada Baekhyun. "Aku lupa, yah setidaknya aku ada teman.!" Minseok melirik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin jadi temanku duduklah disampingku hyung.!" Baekhyun menarik Minseok agar duduk disampingnya dan mulai bergelayut manja pada Minseok. melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Minseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Minseok.

"Pacarmu kekanak-kanakan sekali hyung.!"

"Kau benar, sudah 3 hari dia marah hanya karena aku melakukan fanservice bersama Jerapah jejadian itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merindukan Kris,.?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. "Sudahlah hyung jangan bicarakan dia, itu bisa merusak moodku. Kau tahu, gara-gara dia memutuskan meninggalkan kita, aku harus pura-pura berkencan dengan Tae Sunbaenim, dan aku merasa tidak enak dengannya karena Fansku terus saja membully-nya." Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih." Minseok mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang. "Lalu seperti apa hubungan kalian sekarang sementara kau dan dia sekarang ini tinggal di tempat berbeda,.?"

"Sesekali dia memberiku kabar Hyung, tapi entahlah. Aku masih marah dengannya, aku masih marah karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Apalagi dia pergi tepat di saat aniversari hubungan kita yang pertama. Kau pasti tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat ini." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bahkan dia tak memberi keputusan final tentang hubungan kami selanjutnya. Apakah kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih atau tidak. Dia jahat hyung.!" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Byun ah, aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi sepertinya dia selalu menggunakan nomor yang berbeda setiap dia menghubungimu. Karena setiap nomor telepon dia yang kau berikan padaku selalu saja tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Mungkin hyung.!" Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Minseok.

Tanpa Minseok sadari ada sepasang bola mata Rusa yang sedang memeperhatikannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Cih,! Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tadi Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol, sekarang si cerewet Byun Baebek. Mentang-mentang aku sedang bertengkar dengan Baozi dengan seenaknya mereka mendekati kekasihku.' Batin Luhan.

Setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya member Exo pun memasuki pesawat. Mereka duduk di kelas bisnis pesawat. Posisi duduk member adalah Luhan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan Minseok, Tao dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dengan jongdae, Yixing dengan Junmyeon sedangkan jongin memilih untuk duduk bersama manajer hyung.

Tak terasa pesawat sudah terbang di udara selama 4 jam itu artinya satu jam lagi mereka sampai di Chengdu, beberapa dari anggota Exo pun ada yang masih tertidur seperti Tao Zi, Sehun, Yixing, dan Junmyeon. Baekhyun asyik dengan gadget barunya. Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae dan Luhan sedang asyik memainkan game baru di ponsel mereka, dan Kyungsoo dengan Minseok terlihat sedang mengobrol serius—ulangi S.E.R.I.U.S.

"Kau Siap Hyung,.?" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Fighting.!" Tak kalah dengan Kyungsoo, Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Kita mulai sekarang." Tambah Minseok lalu berdiri, keluar dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan. Tak lupa Kyungsoo mengekor Minseok di belakang.

"Aww.!" Sepertinya ini hari yang sial untuk Minseok. Karena ini kedua kalinya Minseok terjatuh dan lagi-lagi jatuh pada Luhan. Tadi saat berjalan Minseok jatuh pada punggung Luhan, sedangkan sekarang di dalam pesawat, Minseok jatuh tepat di pangkuan Luhan.

"Yaaakkk.! Minseokkie..!" Ucap Luhan setengah berteriak. "Lihat, gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah.!" Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya menatap malas ke arah XiuHan couple lalu kembali asyik dengan gadgetnya.

'Dasar berisik.!'

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah tempat dimana Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae duduk. Luhan bisa melihat kalau Chanyeol tengah mentertawakan kekalahan Luhan sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae, Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka.

"Aishh Jinjja.!" Decak Luhan.

"Hyung Mianhae, aku terburu-buru harus menemui Manajer hyung.!" Ucap Kyungsoo pada Minseok yang masih terduduk di pangkuan Luhan.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa Kyung, lanjutkan urusanmu.!" Kyungsoo pun menuruti perintah Minseok dan berjalan menjauh menemui Manajer Ho.

'Tidak apa-apa apanya, aku kan jadi kalah bertanding. Padahal sedikit lagi poinku mengejar poin Si Kamjong.' Batin Luhan.

"Hey Baozi, Kau berat.!" Ejek Luhan.

Minseok menoleh dan mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya yang lebih terlihat seperti tatapan aegyo pada Luhan.

"Aku tau kau masih marah padaku tapi jangan mengejek berat badanku. Kau kan tau aku sensitif dengan kata berat badan.!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu kemudian mencoba berdiri. "Dan aku tau kalau aku ini berat, jadi tidak perlu terus diingatkan!"

Luhan sedikit menyesal karena telah menyinggung perasaan Mandoo kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk a—"

'A—aa—apa, ini,.? Dia menggesekkannya lagi,.?' Wajah Luhan memerah, jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya berkeringat, nafasnya tersendat.

"Kenapa sulit sekali berdiri,.?" Bokong Minseok bergoyang-goyang di atas paha Luhan. Dan gerakan Minseok tersebut sukses membuat sesuatu di bagian selatan Luhan menegang.

"Ah maaf sebentar.!" Desah Minseok.

Demi Tuhan, suara Minseok semakin membuat Libido Luhan meningkat.

Setelah tiga kali mencoba akhirnya Minseok bisa berdiri, namun saat Minseok akan kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya, Minseok tak bisa melangkah karena sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aigoo, ini apa lagi,.?" Minseok melihat gelang di lengan kanannya yang terkait dengan Sweeter Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau sengaja baozi.!" Ejek Luhan. "Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu. Kau ingat, jerapah itu menggigit pinggangmu dan kau malah tersenyum."

"Yaakk, sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak perlu cemburu pada siapapun termasuk Chanyeol. Itu hanya sebuah fanservice. Bukankah kau juga tahu kalau Chanyeol itu milik Kyungsoo,.?" Kesal Minseok dengan nada berbisik sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang tertidur

"Bukankah kau juga suka marah dan cemburu saat melihatku melakukan fanservice dengan member lain,.?"

"Tapi tidak pernah sampai tiga hari berturut-turut." Minseok berjongkok agar bisa melepaskan gelangnya dari baju Luhan.

Posisi mereka sedikit ambigu. Bagaimana tidak, Minseok berjongkok tepat di selangkangan Luhan mencoba mencopot gelangnya yang mengait pada Sweeter Luhan. Tapi posisinya terlihat seperti Minseok yang sedang menyervice kebanggan Luhan. Dan hal ini berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan semakin memanas.

'Shitt! Kenapa posisinya harus seperti ini,.?' Luhan gusar.

"Luhan bantu aku.!" perintah Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa Baozi.!"

"Ck, menyebalkan.!" Decak Minseok.

Karena tidak bisa mencopotnya dengan tangan kirinya, akhirnya Minseok menggunakan giginya untuk mencopot benang Wol yang terkait dengan gelang Minseok. Luhan-pun semakin gusar karena demi Bakpao milik Minseok yang disembunyikannya di bawah bantal. Luhan merasa Little Xi nya tersentuh oleh hidung Mancung Minseok.

'Andwae,, aku sedang marah padanya. Aku tidak mungkin memakannya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku,.?' Batin Luhan.

Dan jujur saja, adegan ini tidak ada dalam skenario milik Kyungsoo.

"Ah,. Selesai.!" Teriak Minseok penuh semangat. Tapi teriakan "Ah" dari Minseok terdengar seperti sebuah desahan bagi Luhan. Dan wajah Luhan semakin memerah saat melihat wajah Minseok yang tersenyum padanya.

"Lihat aku sudah melepasnya, jadi tidak perlu mengomel lagi tuan Rusa jelek.!" Minseok melangkahkan kakinya.

"Mau kemana Hyung,.?" Luhan mendengar Suara Kyungsoo yang bertanya pada Minseok.

"Eoh apa urusanmu dengan Manajer Hyung sudah selesai, Aku ingin pergi ke TOILET." Minseok sedikit menekankan perkataannya pada kata Toilet. Lalu sedikit menoleh ke arah dimana Luhan sedang duduk.

"Aku baru saja selesai bicara dengan manajer hyung.!" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang mau ke TOILET hyung.!" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menekan perkataannya dalam kata Toilet agar Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah iya aku pergi dulu.!"

"Fighting hyung.!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di udara setengah berbisik pada Minseok.

"Fighting.!" Balas Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalalalala..." Minseok bersenandung ria di dalam toilet pesawat sambil mencuci tangannya. Lalu Minseok mengeringkan tangannya kemudian menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Kau harus mengaku kalah padaku Tuan Rusa Jelek.!" Minseok menyeringai.

"1..." Minseok mulai menghitung

"2..." Minseok menutup matanya

"Tiii-"

"Cklek.!" Minseok menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu toilet yang sedang ditempatinya dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hey, ada orang di dalam kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu,.?" Minseok berbalik.

"BRAK..! Lu-Mffftthhh..!"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu toilet adalah Luhan kekasih Minseok. Minseok sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kasar ke dinding toilet hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras dan mulai mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panas.

"Lu~ apa yang—mffhh.!" Minseok tak bisa berbicara ataupun menggerakkan tubuhnya karena Luhan yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Nghh, kau menggodaku Baozi.!" Desah Luhan disela kegiatannya menjilati telinga Minseok.

"Aku tidak menggodamu honey.!" bohong Minseok.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh, aku tahu kau sengaja menggesekkan milikmu pada little Xi.! Kau sengaja berteriak saat kau bilang pada Kyungsoo kalau kau akan pergi ke toilet. Lalu pintu toiletnya, kau sengaja tidak menguncinya kan agar aku bisa masuk dan menemuimu." Desah Luhan.

"Jadi aku ketahuan,.?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar pernyataan Minseoknya.

"Jadi benar, kau sengaja melakukannya,.?"

"Saat terjatuh di airport dan terjatuh di pangkuanmu memang aku sengaja melakukannya Honey, tapi saat gelangku terkait dengan bajumu itu tidak disengaja sama sekali." Minseok menjilat leher Luhan.

"Peduli Setan.! Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang.!" Luhan kembali mendorong Minseok ke dinding. Kali ini mereka saling berciuman, bukan Luhan yang sepihak mencium Minseok seperti tadi.

"Hmmhh..!" Minseok berusaha agar suara desahannya tidak terlalu keras, takut orang di luar ada yang mendengar.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas ketika Luhan menarik tengkuk Minseok secara kasar dan melesakkan lidahnya untuk beradu dengan lidah Minseok. Saling mengabsen dan bertukar saliva.

"Mmmhhh,." Minseok kembali mendesah tertahan ketika jemari Luhan mulai lincah memainkan tonjolan cokelat miliknya.

'Cukup sampai disini.' Batin Minseok kemudian mencoba membalik posisi. Minseok berhasil dan kini Luhanlah yang terhimpit di dinding. Minseok kembali melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Luhan, memaksanya bertukar saliva dengan Minseok dan mulai turun ke leher Luhan. Lututnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Luhan memudahkannya untuk melesakkannya tepat di selangkangan Luhan.

Luhan hampir saja mendesah sekencang-kencangnya saat lutut Minseok menggesek Little Xi yang sudah membesar 2 kali lipat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh.!" Geram Luhan setengah berbisik.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja honey, dan nikmati makanan pembukanya." Minseok menyusupkan lengannya pada Sweeter Luhan dan mulai memainkan jemari mungilnya pada tonjolan kecil milik Luhan dengan lidah yang terus bermain di leher Luhan tapi tidak menghisapnya sedikitpun karena Minseok tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan di leher Luhan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan leher jenjang Luhan, Minseok berjongkok tepat diselangkangan Luhan.

"Mmmhh.!" Luhan kembali menahan geramannya saat Minseok mengelus kejantanannya dari luar skiny jeans yang dipakai Luhan.

Melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat yang belum Minseok berikan, membuat Minseok menyeringai setan.

'Rasakan itu Rusa jelek.!' Lalu mulai membuka celana Luhan dan menurunkannya sampai Lutut.

"Ah~" Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Minseok mengelus kebanggannya. "Ah~" Kini Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menjilat bibirnya saat Lidah Minseok yang basah mulai menjilati milik Luhan dan memasukkannya sedetik kemudian.

"Bo-Ddhoh..!" Minseok merutuki Luhan yang meremas rambutnya hinggat topi yang dipakainya terjatuh dengan kejantanan Luhan yang masih setia di mulut Minseok.

"Fashterh baby.!" Bisik Luhan. Dan Minseok pun semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya pada Little Xi. Naik-turun, mengerut saat Minseok menurunkan mulutnya dan menegang saat Minseok menarik Little Xi keluar dari mulut Minseok. Memutar lidahnya di kepala Little Xi ataupun menggigitnya dengan dua gigi kelincinya yang imut, memijat-mijat bola kembar milik Luhan membuat Luhan terus berusaha menahan desahannya karena jiwanya terasa melayang.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi Minseok, karena biasanya dirinyalah yang akan disiksa seperti ini oleh Luhan.

Luhan merasakan perutnya panas, sepertinya sesuatu akan menyembur keluar sebentar lagi.!

"Fashterh baby.! Yesh Aah—aaaaa- apa yang kau lakukan,.?" Bisik Luhan. Luhan melihat ke bawah, tepatnya menatap Minseok dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatya. Menatap Minseok yang tengah tersenyum setan padanya. Tak lupa dia juga melihat sesuatu yang melingkar pada Little Xi kebanggaannya.

"Mianhae honey, tapi sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama di dalam toilet. Aku takut orang-orang akan curiga. Jadi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti saja permainannya."

"Shit.! Dari mana kau dapat benda laknat ini,.?" Luhan kembali berbisik.

Minseok menjilat lagi kebanggan Luhan sebelum akhirnya membenarkan celana Luhan dan berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok.

"Aa-aahh~" Luhan mendesah saat Minseok menjilat lagi Little Xi nya yang gagal melakukan orgasme.

Minseok mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Luhan dan berbisik setengah mendesah. "Tentu saja dari adik mesum kita honey.! ingat, dia akan membelaku sampai kapanpun jika kau terus menyuekiku karena aku adalah hyung kesayangannya. Bahkan dia rela menyiapkan rencana gila ini hanya agar kau bertekuk lutut lagi padaku dan tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti kemarin." Minseok menjilat leher Luhan.

"DO D.O.! sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan burung hantu mesum itu Baozi.!"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, kalau aku tidak dekat dengannya mungkin aku tidak tahu cara menghukummu. Kau marah sampai sekarang hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti kemarin."

"Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini mengajari hal-hal mesum padaku kalau bukan burung hantu manis kesayanganku.!"

"Kau tahu honey, dia benar-benar pandai ber-acting. Ditambah dengan wajah polosnya itu actingnya semakin sempurna. Tidak akan ada fans yang menyangka kalau Kyunggie lah yang paling mesum diantara kita semua. Padahal kebanyakan fans mengira Jongin lah yang paling mesum."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi fans jika tahu Kyungsoo lah yang paling mesum diantara kita. Dia bahkan mempunyai banyak koleksi Sex toys, komik hentai apalagi video porno. Jongin yang malang, hanya karena wajahnya terlihat paling mesum diantara kita semua, dia jadi di juluki king of yadong." Kekeh Minseok.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat hendak keluar dari toilet setelah sebelumnya merapihkan pakaiannya serta memakai kembali topinya yang sempat terjatuh saat Luhan meremas rambutnya.

Minseok berhenti sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu toilet dan berbalik lagi pada Luhan. "Aku keluar duluan, jangan lupa cuci wajahmu.! Minseok menunjuk wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan keringat serta saliva yang meleleh disekitar bibirnya. Kau bisa dicurigai kalau tidak melakukannya. Kau tidak ingin orang-orang tahu apa yang sudah kita lakukan di dalam sini kan,.?" Seringai Minseok.

"Kau mau ini,.?" Minseok mengelus bokongnya di hadapan Luhan. "Jangan coba-coba untuk melepaskannya dan jangan pernah berani untuk marah padaku Rusa Cantik.! Bukankah kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku, apalagi ini.!" Minseok menepuk bokongnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam toilet.

Luhan cengo melihat kelakuan Minseok yang semakin liar. Sedangkan Minseok tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaan rusa Cantik yang terjebak di dalam toilet.

"Ini gara-gara burung hantu sialan itu. Lihat, Mandoo ku sudah tidak manis lagi. Sekarang dia benar-benar sangat liar." Luhan hampir menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

.

Minseok sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya duduk. Sebelum itu dia sempat berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana hyung,.?"

Minseok hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan dua jempol yang di angkat ke udara.

"Fighting,.!" Semangat Kyungsoo.

"Fighting,.! Tapi aku ketahuan kalau aku sengaja melakukannya." Rengek Minseok.

"Tapi yang penting berhasil kan,.?"

"Iya, tapi bagaimana jika dia menyiksaku saat dia memakanku nanti,.?"

"Itu resikomu hyung.! Baiklah aku duduk di tempat Baekhyun." Kemudian Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Minseok untuk melancarkan misi Minseok.

Sepertinya butuh waktu cukup lama agar Luhan bisa keluar dari dalam toilet. 15 menit kemudian, Minseok dapat melihat penampakan seonggok daging rusa cantik tengah berjalan sedikit mengangkang.

Minseok terkekeh, dia tahu kenapa rusa yang dia lihat berjalan mengangkang. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena cock ring yang Minseok pasang di .

"Hey Burung hantu mesum, menyingkir dari tempat dudukku.!" Perintah Luhan dengan nada sok digalak-galakkan.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku sedang ada urusan dengan Baekhyun. Sebentaaaarrrr saja.!" Bujuk Kyungsoo. "Hyung duduk di bangku-ku dulu nanti kita tukar posisi lagi." Pinta Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, ingat jangan lama-lama.!" Luhan pun berjalan ke tempat duduk Kyungsoo yaitu bangku di sebelah Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja honey,.?" tanya Minseok sok polos seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik-baik apanya.!" Kesal Luhan.

"Kenapa jalanmu mengangkang honey, fans akan curiga jika melihatmu berjalan mengangkang.!" Minseok mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu hingga membuat Luhan tak bisa marah lagi padanya.

"Baby, bisakah kau melepaskan ini,.?" Rengek Luhan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Maaf tuan Lu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Perjanjianku dengan Kyunggie-ku adalah dia akan menyerahkan kuncinya jika kita sudah sampai di tempat rehersal."

"Sial.!" Umpat Luhan. "Kenapa harus ada perjanjian seperti itu sih,.?"

"Mianhae, tapi jika aku tidak menurutinya dia tidak mau meminjamkan benda itu padaku. Bbuing.!"

"Aa—aa—Hmmm!" Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi Baozi,.?"

"Apa,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kau mengelusnya—lag—Aa—ahmmp.!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengelusnya,.?" Tanya Minseok sambil mengelus selangkangan Luhan.

"Tentu saja jika kau mengelusnya baby Xi akan bangun. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan anu-ku kalau ada benda laknat melingkari baby Xi-ku.!"

"Aaa Mianhae,.!" Kemudian Minseok kembali mengelus selangkangan Luhan yang menggembung.

'Lihat saja kau nanti.! Aku akan menyiksamu.!' Batin Luhan.

"Aku lapar, eungg nona,.!" Panggil Minseok. Tak lama setelah itu seorang pramugari menghampiri Minseok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Aku lapar, tapi aku tidak ingin memakan sesuatu yang berat seperti nasi dan sebagainya karena aku masih salam masa diet. Apa kau punya buah Pisang dan Apel,.?"

"Pisang dan Apel,.?" Tanya si pramugari.

"Eungh tentu saja ada tuan,! Saya akan segera membawakannya untuk anda.!" si pramugari berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Minseok dan Luhan untuk mengambil apa yang diinginkan Minseok.

5 menit kemudian dua buah pisang dan satu buah apel serta bonus sebuah jeruk sudah tersaji dihadapan Minseok.

"Apa dulu yang harus kumakan,.?" Tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa melihat kelakuan aneh Minseok yang duduk disampingnya dengan dua buah pisang, sebuah apel dan sebuah jeruk di atas piring.

"Kenapa kau ingin makan pisang,.?"

"Aku suka pisang.!" Bisik minseok seduktif. Luhan bergidik. Minseok mengupas kulit pisang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan cara menggoda dan erotis.

"Kenapa memakannya seperti itu,.?" Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu dibagian selatannya.

"Terserah aku.!" Minseok menjilati buah pisang yang sudah dikupasnya dari atas ke bawah seperti sedang menjilat kebanggan Luhan di toilet tadi. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut namun tidak menggigitnya sama sekali. Malah menciumi pisang tersebut baru setelah itu memakannya habis.

"Pisang ini terlalu kecil, rasanya tidak terlalu mengenyangkan. Aku ingin memakan pisangmu.!" Minseok menjilat bibir bawahnya, matanya terlihat sayu saat menatap wajah Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Luhan.

"Minseokkie hmmp..!" Luhan menutup mulutnya. Kini Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka kembali resleting celana Luhan lalu menjilat kebanggaan Luhan pelan.!

"Hmmppphh..! Mi—iiinnhhh..!" Minseok tak peduli dengan Luhan, dia tetap setia dengan kegiatannya menjilat lolipop panjang milik Luhan yang sudah kembali menegang.

"Hhmmppphh..!" Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Menikmati sensasi tubuhnya yang seakan melayang di udara.

Lagi-lagi Luhan merasakan perutnya panas, miliknya akan segera keluar namun sayang dia tak bisa menumpahkan hasratnya karena cock ring yang masih melingkari little Xi nya.!

"Sial.!" Umpat Luhan. "Baby kau kan tahu seperti apa tersiksanya memakai benda seperti ini, kau tahu seperti apa rasanya mengalami kegagalan anu.! Jeball ambil kuncinya dan buka benda ini."

Minseok langsung merapihkan kembali celana Luhan setelah sebelumnya menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau yang terpasang pada cock ring di lolipop Luhan.

"Tombol apa yang kau tekan,.?"

"Hmm, mianhae tapi aku tidak bisa melanggar perjanjianku dengan Kyunggie. Dan tombol itu bukan apa-apa hanya hukuman kecil untukmu.! Kau akan merasakan efeknya sekitar-" Minseok melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Setengah jam lagi." Minseok tersenyum semanis mungkin.!

Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang ditempati Kyungsoo. "Menyingkir bocah mesum.! Lihat nanti, aku akan membalasmu.!" Kyungsoo ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan tempat duduk Luhan lalu kembali duduk bersama Minseok.

Kyungsoo melihat Minseok sedang menikmati sebuah Apel yang di genggam di tangannya.

"Bagaimana hyung,.? Tapi melihat reaksi Luhan hyung, aku rasa misi kita berhasil."

Minseok tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan menggigit kembali apel merahnya.

Sementara Luhan terlihat sekuat tenaga berjalan tanpa mengangkang ke arah toilet dengan sebuah tas di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 8 pagi Member Exo sudah sampai di Chengdu, semuanya berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak promotor Konser. Minseok terkekeh saat melihat Luhan bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Kyung sepertinya dia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mengangkang.!" Kekeh Minseok yang dibalas lagi dengan kekehan Kyungsoo yang lebih mengerikan.

"Kau benar hyung,! Eh ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Luhan hyung mengganti celananya."

"Ah, aku baru menyadarinya.!"

"Bersiap-siap untuk di serang olehnya Hyung.!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah kunci pada Minseok.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya, kita kan belum sampai di tempat rehersal.?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya kasihan pada kekasihmu. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup tersiksa."

"Humm baiklah. Gomawo.!" Minseok mengambil kunci yang tadi diserahkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Mobil pertama diisi oleh Yixing, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Jongin dan manajer hyung. Sedangkan mobil kedua diisi oleh TaoHun, LuMin dan ChanSoo.

"Biar aku duduk di tengah.! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Baoziku.!" Ancam Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yaak Hyung, kenapa kau marah padaku,? kenapa aku tidak boleh duduk dekat Minseok hyung,.? Tadi di pesawat saja aku duduk disampingnya."

"Tidak boleh,! Kau tahu, gara-gara kau dekat dengannya Minseokkie ku berubah mesum sepertimu, dia tidak polos lagi. Bahkan tadi di pesawat dia—"

"Dia kenapa Hyung.?"

"Dia-Sudahlah lupakan.!" Jawab Luhan. Lalu datanglah Minseok yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo duduk di bangku belakang dengan Luhan duduk ditengah diantara Kyungsoo dan Minseok, Sehun dan Tao Zi duduk di bangku tengah, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di depan bersama pengemudi.

Baru saja mobil akan berangkat, tiba-tiba Luhan memekik tertahan membuat Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang duduk disampingnya menoleh pada Luhan yang duduk di tengah.

Kali ini demi koleksi barang-barang berbau porno milik Kyungsoo si burung hantu mesum di Exo, Luhan merasakan cock ring yang masih melingkar pada juniornya bergetar. Kemudian Luhan ingat pada perkataan Minseok di dalam pesawat.

_**Kau akan merasakan efeknya sekitar Setengah jam lagi.**_

'Jadi ini yang dia bilang efek yang akan terjadi setengah jam kemudian,.?'

'Ughh tidak, kenapa getarannya tidak berhenti.' Bokongnya terus bergeser kesana kemari, Luhan menahan desahannya. Sementara mobil melaju, Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tatapan seekor rusa yang berpindah haluan menjadi pemakan daging burung hantu.

"Kau kenapa hyung,.?" Tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura polos.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminjamkan benda laknat ini pada hyungmu yang polos seperti Minseok,.?" bisik Luhan.

"Oh itu, ii—itu Minseok hyung sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk meminjamkannya."

"Berikan kuncinya,.?"

"Aku sudah memberikan kuncinya pada Minseok hyung."

"Baozi berikan kuncinya.!"

"Kenapa apa sudah mulai bergetar,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Baozi, aku akan membalasmu. Aku akan menghukummu..!"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa. Kau tidak bisa menghukumku jika aku tidak membuka kuncinya." Minseok mengangkat sebuah kunci di hadapan wajah Luhan.

"Berikan padaku.!"

"Aniyo.!" Minseok menggeleng.

3 menit berlalu akhirnya cock ring berhenti bergetar dan Luhan bisa bernafas lega namun sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Karena waktu yang tidak banyak, Hari itu member Exo langsung berangkat ke tempat rehersal. Mereka akan beristirahat di tempat yang sudah disediakan di lokasi konser. Tiga buah tenda dengan ranjang dan sofa untuk mereka beristirahat. Seperti kamar hotel hanya saja tidak ada kamar mandi didalamnya. Lalu pulang ke hotel untuk beristirahat setelah konser berakhir dan kembali ke Korea keesokan harinya.

Perjalanan dari airport ke tempat konser membutuhkan waktu 1 ½ jam. Itu artinya cock ring di selangkangan Luhan bergetar lagi 3 kali setelah yang pertama tadi. Dan Luhan semakin tersiksa. Belum lagi waktu rehersal yang panjang yang akan kembali menyiksa selangkangan Luhan.

Sesampainya di lokasi, semua member langsung melakukan rehersal. Dimulai dengan penampilan pertama pada Konser, yaitu sebuah VCR mengenai pengenalan anggota EXO lalu member Exo keluar dari bawah panggung dan mulai menyanyikan lagu debut mereka sebagai Exo M dan Exo K yaitu lagu Mama. Dan berlanjut ke rehersal-rehersal berikutnya. Dan setiap setengah jam sekali, Luhan akan berusaha menahan desahannya ketika cock ringnya kembali bergetar selama 3 menit. Kadang berpegangan pada tiang panggung, berjongkok ataupun berlari mengelilingi panggung.

Dan akhirnya yang Minseok tunggu pun datang yaitu rehersal Fake Kiss nya besama Luhan.

"Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby..!" Minseok berjalan kedepan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya pada Luhan. Menggoda Luhan dengan bokong sexynya yang sintal dan padat.

Seperti rehersal-rehersal sebelumnya, Luhan akan berpura-pura memukul bokong Minseok dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk hati. Karena kesal, Luhan-pun memukul bokong Minseok sangat kencang hingga membuat Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berpura-pura jadi sebuah manekin.

Dan Fake Kiss moment pun siap dilaksanakan. Minseok sengaja menarik tengkuk Luhan berpura-pura akan menciumnya. Minseok pun tertawa bahagia saat melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu tersiksa.

2 ½ jam berlalu, rehersal berakhir. Semua Exo member pergi ke tenda istirahat yag sudah disiapkan oleh pihak promotor. Semua terlihat kelelahan. Berusaha menghilangkan keringat dengan kipas dan tisue yang di pegang para coordy.

Asik bermain game, asik bermain gadget, asik bergurau ataupun asik merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur empuk di dalam tenda.

Kemana Minseok dan Luhan, kenapa mereka tidak ada di dalam tenda pertama, tenda kedua maupun tenda ketiga,?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Blam.! Klik.! Brukk.! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Cepat lepaskan benda ini, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku,.?" rengek Luhan.

"Berjanjilah.!"

"Apa,.?"

"Untuk tidak menyueki aku lagi, marah-marah tidak jelas, cemburu pada dongsaeng kita yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih dan—"

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi lepaskan dulu ini..!"

"Kau janji,.?"

"Ne janji.!"

"Jeongmal,.?"

"Hu'uhm Jeongmal.!"

"Baiklah,!" Minseok merogoh sebuah kunci kecil yang dia simpan di saku celana jeans-nya.

"Buka celanamu.!"

Dengan senang hati Luhan membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan Little Xi nya yang membengkak. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengalami gagal orgasme.

"Palli kajja.!" rengek Luhan.

"Sabar sedikit dong, kau cerewet sekali.!"

"Klik.!" Akhirnya terlepas.

"Sudah,.! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Minseok hendak pergi namun lengannya ditarik Luhan dan tubuhnya didorong kasar oleh tangan kekar milik Luhan.

"Brak..!" suara gedebuk yang cukup keras terdengar di toilet kosong tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, punggungku sakit tauk.!" Pekik Minseok.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghukummu.!"

"Hey nanti malam kita akan konser, jadi kita lakukan setelah konser saja. Bagaimana,.?" tawar Minseok

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membalasmu dengan hukuman yang lebih menyiksa." Seringai Luhan. Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok hingga berhadapan dengan dinding dingin toilet dan menarik lengan Minseok ke belakang.

"Aakkkk.! Lu—Haann.!" Pekik Minseok saat merasakan tangannya diikat dari belakang oleh Luhan setelah sebelumnya melepas paksa sleveles abu yang dipakai Minseok. Luhan menyeringai lalu membalik lagi posisi Minseok.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku bisa lebih kejam dari ini.! Plakk!"

"Aahh.!" Jerit Minseok ketika Luhan menampar dan meremas bokongnya. "Kau tahu sejak tadi aku ingin memakan bokongmu hum. Kau salah menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini Baozi." Luhan menjilat punggung dan tengkuk Minseok.

"Ahhmmmhh..!" desah Minseok.

"Aku akan menerima hukumanmu honey tapi tidak sekarang.!"

"Aniyo.! Little Xi sudah kelaparan." Luhan membuka paksa Jeans Minseok dan dapat melihat Little Baozi sudah menegang dibalik boxer Minseok yang berwarna biru tua.

Luhan menciumi tubuh Minseok dengan liar, memilin tonjolan cokelat Minseok yang selalu terlihat menggoda. Menjilatnya dan menghisapnya seolah sedang menyusu pada seorang Ibu. Meninggalkan sedikit Kiss mark disana. Luhan pun tak bodoh, dia tidak mau ada fans yang menangkap Kiss mark nya di tubuh Minseok bagian leher jadi dia tidak melakukannnya disana.

Kau tahu, fans itu sangat jenius. Mereka bisa menemukan apa saja tanpa disengaja sedikitpun.

"Ahmmhhh,, Lu—Hhh..!" Minseok menggeliat nikmat. Lutut Luhan terus bergesek pada selangkangan Minseok yang hanya terbalut celana Boxer. Minseok dan Luhan mulai berciuman bibir. Semakin panas saat detik demi detik berlalu, bertukar saliva, mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Minseok dengan lidahnya.

"Hmmhh sshh ahh.!" Minseok mendesah nikmat saat tangan kekar Luhan meremas kebanggaannya di bawah sana. Kemudian beralih lagi pada tonjolan di dada Minseok. Minseok dapat merasakan kaki Luhan yang mencoba menurunkan boxernya.

"Srett.!" Akhirnya Boxer Minseok turun sampai di bawah. Luhan langsung berjongkok dan menyervice Little Baozi.

"Ahh Lu—aaahhh Fasterh aah.!" rancau Minseok.

Luhan senang melihat wajah kuyu Minseok. Itu adalah pemandangan paling Indah yang sangat Luhan sukai. Apalagi ketika Minseok mendongak ke atas sambil membuka mulut dan menutup matanya. Errr Luhan sangat suka itu.

Luhan mempercepat gerakan in-outnya pada kebanggan Minseok ketika Minseok terus meminta Luhan mempercepat temponya.

"Klikk.!"

"Aahh-hhhaappppoooo..!" Minseok melihat Luhan menyeringai sambil mengangkat sebuah kunci.

"Kau lalai Baby.!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dia kecolongan. Cock ring yang tadi dipasang di Little Xi sekarang berpindah pada miliknya.

'Bodoh bodoh bodoh..!' rutuk Minseok.

"Honeyyy bbuing..!"

"Tidak sampai aku ingin melepaskannya.!" "Bruk.!" Luhan membalik posisi Minseok hingga menghadap dinding.

"Plakk.!" "Aahhh—Luu—hhmmm.!" Luhan memukul bokong Minseok lalu meremasnya. Minseok merasakan sesuatu mengesek-gesek holenya. Sepertinya Luhan sedang mengarahkan benda miliknya pada hole Minseok. Minseok bisa merasakannya.

"Byurrrr..!" Luhan menyalakan Shower di kamar mandi tersebut untuk menyamarkan suara-suara surga disana.

"Little Xi, ayo kita makan Baozi.!" "Blass.!" "Aaaakkkkk..!" jerit Minseok. Luhan benar-benar kasar, dia langsung memasukkan semuanya dalam sekali hentakan membuat Minseok kesakitan luar biasa. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu di potong-potong menjadi 12 bagian. Dimutilasi tepatnya.

Tubuhnya lemas, holenya terasa amat sangat perih. Entah kenapa selalu seperti itu, padahal ini bukan pertamakalinya Minseok dimasuki oleh benda panjang di selangkangan Luhan.

Tapi Minseok selalu suka saat dirinya dimasuki dan di siksa seperti sekarang ini. "Ahh.!" Desah Minseok. Luhan mulai menggerakkan miliknya pada hole Minseok.

"Hhmmmhhh..! baby.. ughh..!" desah Luhan sambil menggerakkan bokongnnya maju dan mundur.

Minseok menoleh, wajahnya terlihat sayu basah oleh keringat. "Kau kasar.!"

"Chu-!" Luhan menjawab perkataan Minseok dengan sebuah Ciuman panas. Bokongnya tak berhenti melakukan gerakan maju mundur. Sesekali bokong Minseok juga akan ikut bergerak mengikuti irama hentakan dari bokong Luhan.

"Sshh naaahh Aahhh.!" Desah Minseok.

"Aahh pasterehhh ughhh.!"

"Faster,.?"

"Hummhhh right fasterrhhh ughh.!"

Maju-mundur, maju-mundur.! Luhan terus melakukannya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat seiring suara desahan Minseok yang semakin menggoda di telinganya. Desahan Minseok akan seirama dengan hentakan junior Luhan di bokong Minseok.

"Ugh there honey.! iya disana.!" Pekik Minseok saat titik nikmatnya ditumbuk oleh junior Luhan. "Ah iya disana, cepat honey lebih cepat aahh..!"

Perut Minseok terasa mual, dia merasa akan mengalami orgasme lagi saat Luhan semakin cepat menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Luuu-hhhhhmm aaahhh.!" Tubuh Minseok bergetar, namun tak ada sedikitpun cairan putih kental yang keluar dari Little Baozi miliknya.

"Ini sangat menyiksa.!" Pekik Minseok.!

"Aaggghhh...!" Minseok berteriak saat merasakan Luhan kembali menggerakkan lollipop miliknya pada bokong Minseok.

Kini Luhan duduk di atas Kloset dengan Minseok dipangkuannya. Nafsu yang membakar membuat Minseok kembali terangsang saat Luhan menumbuk lagi prostatnya. Kini tangan Minseok sudah tidak diikat lagi hingga bebas untuk memeluk leher Luhan ataupun meremas rambutnya.

Minseok terus bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan Luhan dengan tangan melingkar di leher Luhan, sesekali Minseok akan meremas rambut Luhan kasar ketika Minseok merasakan titik nikmatnya kembali tersentuh.

"Aghh..!" Desah Luhan.

"Kau semakin liar baby.!"

"Bukankah kau suka,. Hummhhh,.?" Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan keringat yang membanjir kemudian saling berciuman panas lagi dan lagi.

"Klik—CROTT..!" Luhan membuka cock ring yang terpasang pada junior Minseok, lalu keluarlah sperma Minseok yang tadi sempat tertahan.

"Ahh Ughhh Hmm sshh..!" Minseok semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Miliknya kembali menegang setelah cock ringnya terlepas.

Kini Minseok berbaring di atas lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin karena Shower yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh Luhan membasahi lantai. Luhan masih setia menyodok dan menghentakkan miliknya maju dan mundur pada hole Minseok.

Tangan kanannya bergerak naik turun memanjakan kebanggan Minseok lalu tangan kirinya bergerak berputar-putar pada dua tonjolan di dada Minseok.

"Hm—Lluuu-haannnhhhh Aahhh...!"

"Disana Lu disana, lebih cepat honey.!" Minseok merasakan nikmat tiada tara ketika Luhan bertubi-tubi menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Lebih cepat honey..!" pinta Minseok.

Sedang asik-asiknya dengan kegiatan panas mereka, sebuah suara mengejutkan keduanya.

"TOK TOK TOK..!"

"Tuan Luhan, apa anda di dalam,.?" Tanya seseorang.

"Shitt siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu.!" Umpat Luhan dengan bokong masih setia bergerak maju mundur menumbuk hole Minseok.

Jemari mungil Minseok berusaha menarik kaus basah yang tergeletak di kamar mandi lalu mengigitnya agar suara desahannya tidak terdengar.

"Yaak ini aku, ada apa,.?" Jawab Luhan masih menyervice Minseok.

"Ah tidak apa-apa tuan, hanya saja tadi manajer anda mencari anda dan Tuan Xiumin. Apa Tuan Xiumin ada bersama anda di dalam,.?"

"Hey apa kau bodoh..! Aku sedang mandi, mana mungkin aku mengajak teman saat mandi. Aku ini lelaki sejati yang tidak takut hantu.!" Jawab Luhan dengan bokong terus maju mundur, dan Minseok berada di bawahnya menggigit Kaus.

"Aaahh..!" teriak Luhan.

"Tuan Lu, apa anda-baik-baik saja,.?" Seseorang di luar sana terdengar khawatir mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Aku sedang mandi dan menggunakan Shampoo, karena kau terus bertanya Shampoonya jadi kena mataku bodoh.!" Teriak Luhan. "Pergilah dan bawakan 2 baju ganti kesini dan Simpan di luar jika kau sudah membawakannya." Perintah Luhan.

"Kenapa dua,.?"

"Aku harus memilih diantaranya,. Kenapa kau banyak bertanya sih,.? Cepat pergi..!"

"Aa baik-baik maafkan saya.!" Kemudian orang di luar sana lari terbirit.

"Sebentar Baozi, tunggu sampai 5 menit. Aku takut dia masih ada di depan pintu.!" Minseok mengangguk sambil terus menggigit kausnya. Sedangkan Luhan terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Minseok memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan suara desahannya kemudian melempar kaus yang menutup mulutnya. "Aahh-!" Desah Minseok. Sementara perutnya terasa panas ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Begitupun Luhan, perutnya terasa panas dan miliknya terasa berkali-kali lipat membesar.

"Lu—Haaaannnnnnhhhhhhhh..!" "Miiiinn—Seeoookkkiieeehhh..!"

Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat saat cairan kental putih lengket keluar dari kebanggan masing-masing. Luhan membenamkannya jauh di dalam hole Minseok dan milik Minseok meleleh di perutnya serta perut Luhan.

"TOK TOK TOK..!" Minseok dan Luhan menoleh ke pintu bersamaan.

"Tuan ini baju gantinya, aku letakkan di atas meja depan pintu."

"Ahmmhh..!" Minseok melotot. Mulutnya disumpal lagi oleh Luhan dan bokongnya kembali di sodok secara brutal oleh Luhan.

"Terimakasih, katakan pada manajer aku akan segera menemuinya jika aku sudah selesai.!"

"Baik..!" kemudian orang itu segera berlari meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi, takut Luhan akan kembali marah seperti tadi.

"Ternyata dia galak sekali, wajahnya saja yang cantik.!" Rutuk orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang yeoja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 jam sebelumnya-**

Minseok terlihat gelisah di kamarnya. Manik kucingnya terus melirik benda bulat pipih yang melingkat di lengan kirinya. "Tik tok tik tok.!"

Minseok benar-benar kesal sepertinya. Dia ditinggal sendirian di dorm. Luhan yang masih marah padanya tak mengajaknya pergi keluar. Luhan lebih memilih pergi sendirian dari pada mengajak Minseok. Sedangkan yang lain asik dengan kegiatan pribadinya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak sepenuhnya sendirian di dorm. Di dorm ada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Minseok kesal, dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan burung hantu manis kesayangannya itu tapi sudah seharian Minseok menunggu, kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol belum juga berakhir.

Benda bulat pipih di lengan Minseok sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, itu artinya sudah hampir 3 jam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berada di dapur dan belum mengakhiri kegiatannya.

"Ck..! mereka itu benar-benar tidak tahu waktu yah..!" kesal Minseok. Minseok kembali melirik jam di tangannya.

"Aishhh sekarang hampir 4 jam..!" Minseok tambah kesal dan berjalan ke dapur menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di dapur Minseok bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada menatap apa yang sedang dilakukan Burung hantu VS Jerapah di dapur.

"Kalian belum selesai juga,.?" Tanya Minseok. "Kau tidak tahu, aku sudah menunggumu 4 jam Kyunggie.!"

"Aahhh Min—ssheeokkieehh Hyung aahhh..! Mianhae, tapi Chanyeol tidak-a—aahhh mau berhenti-iihhh..!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan memegang erat meja pantry.

Silahkan pikirkan kira-kira apa yang sedang kyunsoo lakukan dengan Chanyeol jika suaranya seperti itu.

"Yaakk PARK CHANYEOL...! apa selangkanganmu belum puas menyodok hole Kyunggie-ku,.? Lihat keringatnya, lihat wajahnya yang kelelahan,.?" Marah Minseok.

"Aahh Hyunghhh- aku—hh bell-lummhh puasshh ughh..!" jawab Chanyeol dengan bokong setia menyodok Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Kyung selalu terus menggodaku setelah oragasme. Dia aahhh selalu menggoyangkan bokongnya saat aaghh juniorkuuhh masih ada didalam.. hmmmhhh..!"

"Kita bicara nanti malam Hyung aaaahhh Disana By disana..!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Aigooo..!" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan Lupa, nanti malam temui aku di kamar. Aku perlu bicara serius denganmu Kyung.!"

"Baik aahhh disana yaakk..! Nanti malam Hyung..!" jawab Kyungsoo ditengah desahannya. Minseok pun meninggalkan pasangan panas tersebut di dapur dan memilih pergi ke kamar mengambil tas miliknya dan pergi keluar.

"Blam..!" Minseok menutup pintu dorm. "Kyung dan Chanyeol memang hebat, mereka bahkan tahan berjam-jam walaupun Si jerapah itu menyodoknya terus-terusan." Minseok memencet tombol lift dihadapannya.

"Kling..!" Pintu Lift terbuka dan Minseok pun masuk dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedetik kemudian Minseok mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum. "Bukankah Luhan juga sangat hebat dan tahan lama,.?" Minseok tertawa sendirian membayangkan saat Luhan selalu memasukinya hingga berjam-jam.

Malam harinya, sesuai permintaan Minseok Kyungsoo menemui Minseok di kamarnya.

"Ada apa hyung,.?"

"Begini-" Minseok pun menceritakan semua kekesalannya tentang Luhan.

"Aishh..! rusa itu benar-benar kekanakan.!" Decak Kyunsoo.

"Aku punya rencana hyung.! Bukankah dia sangat lemah akan tubuh sexy mu,.?"

"Kau benar, lalu apa rencananya,.?"

Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minseok dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan berhasil,.?"

"Aku yakin hyung..! aku akan meminjamkanmu cock ringnya. Tapi aku akan memberikan kuncinya jika kita sudah sampai di tempat rehersal nanti. Kita lihat bagaimana tersiksanya daging rusa hidup itu.!" Seringai Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Tapi bagaimana jika aku ketahuan,.?"

"Tenanglah hyung, aku akan membantumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya saat berjalan memasuki airport, Minseok dan Kyungsoo melancarkan misi pertama mereka untuk menghukum Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang Minseok dan Luhan sengaja mendorong Minseok hingga terjatuh di pundak Luhan.

Seperti perintah yang Kyungsoo berikan pada Minseok, Minseok dengan sengaja menggesekkan Little Baozi pada bokong Luhan dan mengatakan kalau fans telah mendorongnya. Luhan percaya itu karena memang fans yang banyak membuat mereka sulit bergerak dan banyak kemungkinan Minseok akan terdorong fans.

Misi kedua dilakukan di dalam pesawat ketika pesawat hampir sampai di tujuan, yang Kyungsoo rencanakan adalah Minseok harus melakukannya satu jam sebelum pesawat landing.

Saat satu jam lagi pesawat akan sampai di tujuan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok langsung berbisik-bisik untuk melancarkan misi kedua mereka. Lagi-lagi Minseok pura-pura jatuh, kali ini Minseok terjatuh di pangkuan Luhan. Padahal Kyungsoo sengaja mendorong Minseok dan Minseok sengaja jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Luhan. Lagi-lagi atas perintah burung hantu mesum kesayangan Minseok, Minseok berpura-pura kesulitan berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya di pangkuan Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin terangsang.

Namun saat itu diluar dugaan dan diluar rencana Minseok bersama Kyungsoo, gelang Minseok mengait di sweeter Luhan saat Minseok akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melancarkan Misi selanjutnya.

_**Luhan hyung pasti akan terangsang dan akan menyusulmu ke kamar mandi hyung.!**_

Itulah perkataan Kyungsoo yang Minseok ingat sebelum Minseok membuka pintu kamar mandi di pesawat. Ternyata yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidak meleset sama sekali. Karena saat hitungan ketiga Minseok, Luhan datang menyusul Minseok ke toilet dan langsung menerjangnya dengan ciuman panas. Hanya saja rencana Minseok ketahuan. Rencana Minseok yang sengaja menggesekkan Little Baozi pada Luhan agar Luhan terangsang.

Misi ketiga adalah memasang cock ring pada Little Xi lalu memencet tombol hijau yang ada pada cock ring tersebut yang akan bergetar setiap setengah jam sekali selama 3 menit. Minseok memang berhasil memasang cock ring tersebut, namun Minseok lupa untuk memencet tombolnya hingga akhirnya terpaksa Minseok harus menggoda Luhan lagi dengan pisang lalu kembali menyervice Luhan di tempat duduk penumpang.

Minseok sebenarnya takut ketahuan, tapi beruntung orang-orang di dalam sana telalu sibuk dengan aktifitas pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
